Tennis in a Different Point of View
by Ukyou-Taisuke
Summary: Echizen Ukyou, Echizen Ryoma's younger twin sister, is fed up with her life in the girls' tennis team. Will the Regulars allow her to join the boys' tennis team instead? -No flames please-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people…again! I SERIOUSLY CANNOT WAIT FOR SUMMER!! I don't know how long I can wait…Ugh. THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!! AHHHH!!**

**Ok, rant done. My first PoT fic, so don't kill me! Um…I'll be putting an OC here, so no flaming! And let me know if it's too Mary-Sueish. I might make it OCFuji…or someone else. I'll let you people decide.**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

-

-

A Different Point of View

Ryoma shoved a 100-yen coin in the slot of the vending machine. He sighed and reached down for the Ponta can in the bigger dispensing space. His twin sister, Ukyou, bounded past with a tennis racket in hand.

"Hey, Ryo." She said, twirling the racket around in her left hand. Like Ryoma, she was also a lefty. Their abilities in tennis were just about the same, but Ukyou was in the girls' tennis team instead of the boys'.

Ryoma nodded solemnly. "How's your team doing?" He asked, cocking his head towards the courts. He knew for a fact that the girls' team stunk, but it had gotten better when Ukyou joined not too long ago.

Ukyou groaned. "Don't remind me! At this rate, we'll never be able to win against any school!" She stomped her foot hard. "Yeowch!" She clutched her foot now, dropping her racket. Ukyou cursed and scowled. "I wish I were with you in the boys' team."

Ryoma suppressed a laugh at his younger twin's clumsy attempts of picking up the racket, clutching her foot, and talking. Talk about multi-tasking. He refrained stone-faced and stoic. "Don't worry about it," he said, trying to reassure her. "Maybe Buchou will recruit you or something. He knows your abilities."

Ukyou snorted disbelievingly. "Doubt it. Life stinks," she concluded, hopping to a bench with her tennis racket and sighing as she sat down.

"Echizen!"

Both twins looked up. It was Momoshiro-senpai. He was running to them both, waving his hands frantically in the air. He stopped abruptly and stared at Ukyou. "Oh! Hey, Ukyou-chan!" The regulars were familiar with Ukyou because she'd watch the team practice and helped a couple times with the Regulars' practice.

Ukyou smiled tentatively. "Momo-senpai," she greeted stiffly. She scooted unconsciously towards Ryoma, who looked at her in surprise.

Ryoma decided to speak after an awkward pause. "So, is the match going well?"

Momo grinned. "Yeah! Kaidoh and Inui-senpai are beating the living daylights out of Fudomine! What about Ukyou-chan's team?" He looked at Ukyou, who mumbled something intelligible.

"What do you think? They haven't won against any team since I don't know when, and I'm the only person that actually wins the match! The Buchou stinks, too, unlike Tezuka-senpai." Ukyou glared 

at where her team was sitting. "And they show hardly any team spirit! The boys' team shows the exact opposite of the girls'! I feel so frustrated!" Ukyou mussed her own hair and groaned for the umpteenth time that day.

Momo whistled. "I feel bad for you, Ukyou-chan. Hey, Echizen," he called, referring to Ryoma. "Maybe we should get Tezuka-buchou to recruit her, what do you think?"

Ryoma was the one to snort now. "I asked, and she said 'no'."

Ukyou frowned. "I didn't say NO, I just think it would be weird to have a girl on the BOYS' tennis team," she pointed out.

"Right."

"Shut up, Ryo."

Momo laughed at the twins' quarrel and it died quickly as he saw his upperclassman coming closer: Fuji-senpai.

Fuji looked at the three with a creepy grin plastered on his face. "What are you three doing here?"

Ukyou looked at him for a long time and ignored him, hobbling toward the vending machine. Fuji's eyes followed her and snapped them open when he heard a fizzy noise. Ryoma had opened his Ponta and began drinking it, gulping down the substance thirstily.

Just before Ukyou could insert the coins into the slot, she snapped her head up and looked at her teammates. It was her turn. Ukyou grumbled and muttered a "See you later," before grabbing her racket and running off.

Ryoma followed her, walking leisurely. He wanted to see her play, as did the other two Regulars. They watched Ukyou run into the courts and stop to a halt when she put her bag on the coach's bench. She nodded a few times as her captain spoke, and she threw her Regular Jersey to the side.

Ukyou took her stance at the service line and eyed her opponent. She suddenly threw the tennis ball in the air and she slammed her racket against it. The ball reached the ground and twisted, before bouncing towards her opponent's face.

Momo and Fuji widened their eyes while Ryoma smirked proudly.

A shriek was heard and Ukyou just closed her eyes, sighing, and hit the ball – more gently this time. And a rally began.

Ukyou ran to the net as soon as her opponent returned the ball, lobbing it. Ukyou frowned and jumped a little, smashing it and landed on the ground with both feet.

Ryoma yawned and turned away. This was going to be very boring, considering that her opponent wasn't a very good tennis player.

Ukyou's match lasted ten more minutes and as the time passed, the Seigaku Regulars gathered at the girls' court. Tezuka watched her movements intensely and eyed her serve while Inui jotted down notes frantically in his notebook.

After a few more minutes, Ukyou's match ended with 6 games to love, and she grabbed her bag, walking out of the courts without a single noise.

Tezuka finally came to a conclusion, and he adjusted his glasses, making them gleam in the sunlight. _Yes, this would be very interesting indeed…_

-

-

**Yes, I know what you're all thinking. It was stupid. I was really bored myself, and…yeah. But I'm trying! Don't kill me…PLEASE!!**

**Tell me if you still want me to continue this…because if not enough people want me to, I think I'll delete this. Tell me what you think, and make suggestions if needed.**

**I don't want any flames, either, so…please?**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	2. Chapter 2

…**Life stinks. Doesn't it? Grr…Since I'm in a really moody…uh…mood, here's a new chapter for you to laugh at. Or make fun of. Whatever. I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA CHOP SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF!! GAH!!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews! Luv them reviews…**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

Ukyou tried not to fall asleep as her teacher continued to rant about stupid…stupid…English. She KNEW all that stuff already! Why'd she have to learn about it again? After a few attempts of trying not to fall asleep, she finally gave in and put her head on her desk.

"Echizen-san!" The teacher roared, throwing a piece of chalk at her head.

Ukyou reacted to the sound of her name and snapped her head up – only to meet the flying piece of chalk. "OW! What was that for?" she demanded, the white chalk falling off her forehead.

"You know well enough that you shouldn't be sleeping in class! Outside!"

Ukyou, being a hard-headed girl, frowned and yelled back, "No! Make me!"

"Very well. I'll send you to the office, then." The teacher folded his arms and waited.

"Uh…yes, Ma'am! I mean…Sir!" Ukyou gulped and ran outside, not forgetting to slam the door shut.

Ryoma just sighed. He wished his sister would stop getting into trouble all the time. Even he wasn't as careless as she was. But at the same time, he couldn't help but worry about her. He smirked. _She'd always be the stranger one…_

-

-

Ukyou grumbled to herself in the hallway and looked at her watch. There was still ten minutes of class, and she was fed up with waiting.

"Echizen, what are you doing in the hallways?"

Ukyou, not used to being called 'Echizen' like her brother, looked around to find the source of the voice. She widened her eyes as she spotted that person. "T-Tezuka-senpai…?"

Tezuka looked at her with his penetrating eyes.

Ukyou laughed sheepishly and moved a step away from him. She was a bit nervous in the presence of his aura.

Tezuka sighed and asked again, "What are you doing in the hallways?"

"Uh…trouble?" Ukyou's eyes darted back and forth nervously. She didn't like this feeling at all.

"Never mind. I need you to meet me after school in Ryuuzaki-sensei's office. Is that understood?"

Ukyou jumped. She hadn't expected this from him. "Uh…sure…?"

Tezuka grunted, nodding as he sauntered away. Ukyou called him once more. "Tezuka-senpai!"

He turned, adjusting his glasses. "What is it?"

"Would you call me Ukyou, please? So that I won't get confused with my brother? You see, having a sibling who has the exact same last name as you can be pretty confusing. So instead of calling us both 'Echizen', switch it up and call me Ukyou. Something that's not Echizen-related. Please?"

The stoic captain blinked. This was the first time she'd said more than 3 words to him. He just nodded and continued to walk off.

Ukyou stared after him and crinkled her nose. "He smells like sweat."

-

-

"Ukyou, where're you going?" Ryoma asked as his sister walked towards the tennis courts.

"Somewhere. You go change and meet me at the courts. I gotta do something." Ukyou smiled and ran off in the other direction, leaving Ryoma baffled, although he didn't show it. He sighed and assumed that she was probably in trouble again.

Ukyou pushed the door open and found Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei sitting at the desks. _Wow…I feel like I'm in court. Did I get into trouble again or something?_

Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled. "Ukyou, we have matters to talk to you about. Come and sit."

She quickly sat down and stared through the window. She had this strange feeling that the both of them were looking at her intensely and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Uh…am I in trouble…again? Or something? Because if you're not going to say anything, I can always leave."

Tezuka cleared his throat, making Ukyou jump. "We were wondering if you wanted to try out for the boys' tennis club. Echizen – your brother – has also mentioned that you were complaining about being in the girls' club."

Ukyou scowled. "Even if I were in it, I'd be a disgrace. What would I do?"

"Train with the regulars. Play practice matches. But you will not play in any real matches unless I make the decision to." Ryuuzaki-sensei confirmed.

"Um...can I talk to Ryo about it first?"

"Go ahead."

And with that, Ukyou rushed out of the room and toppled down the stairs to the ground floor, finally running out the door to freedom. "RYO!" she screamed, awfully loud.

Ryoma, startled by her loud voice, missed the tennis ball that was coming at him and whipped around, glaring at his sister. "What?" he hissed, mad about losing a point to his opponent, who happened to be Kaidoh.

Ukyou grabbed the wire fence and explained everything to him. She was still shocked about it herself, and she didn't want to cause trouble…on purpose.

-

-

Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows and thought about it, excusing himself from the game for a moment. Ukyou was impatient. "Five hours later…COME ON, RYO! Pick up the pace!" she whined, waving her arms in the air.

The elder twin sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. "Do whatever you want," was his final decision.

"FINALLY! Thank you!" She squeezed his arm and rushed off, colliding into the wire fence. In her excitement, she picked herself off the ground and ran back to the school to tell sensei her answer.

Ryoma sighed. How could he have such a clumsy sister? In a way, though, he was relieved. But his mind drifted to just seconds ago. Her impatience annoyed him, and he thought: _The things I do for her…_ and he walked, returning to his game.

-

-

**Ok, liked it? Sorta rushed, but I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm afraid I might make Ukyou too mary-sue-ish. WAH!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! BUT school is FINALLY over! What a relief! I feel awesome! Thanks for your reviews! They make me happy...Although I only have a few...-smiles-**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

Ukyou stood, smiling on the courts like an idiot, ready for Momo-senpai to serve the tennis ball. She was training along with her brother and the rest of the regulars. If she lost now, she'd have to drink Inui's creepy drink. And to think that she'd helped him train them before!

Her impatience got the better of her and she yelled, "C'MON, MOMO-SENPAI! Show me what you've got!" she grinned.

Momo smirked. "All in good time!" He tossed the ball in the air and smashed it hard.

The younger twin furrowed her eyebrows and returned the ball, only for it to be smashed back at her again. She widened her eyes at the mark it made on the court. It was black, smeared across the court just inside the baseline.

Ukyou smirked. This would be an interesting game.

-

-

"So, Tezuka," Oishi began, a worried look on his face. "Tell me why Ukyou-chan is on the boys' tennis team again?"

Tezuka sighed, rubbing his temples. He was going to get a migraine.

Eiji hopped up and down, looking confused. "I don't get it either, nya. She's a girl, right? She should stay on the girls' team, nya!" He reasoned, looking at the girls' courts, where the members were sitting there chatting.

"I think the only reason they joined was to get attention from you, senpai-tachi." Ryoma cut in, shooting a disgusted look at the girls. "Ukyou isn't like that. She plays tennis because she has passion for it, not just to attract attention from others."

Eiji thought about again and sighed. "I guess you're right, Ochibi..."

"YEAH!"

A cry of triumph was heard across the courts. Ryoma had a feeling nagging in the back of his head.

"Momo-senpai! I beat you, so you have to drink Inui-senpai's juice! BOO-YAH!!" Ukyou beamed, looking at the slightly panting Momoshiro.

"Ukyou-chan...I didn't know you were this strong..."

Inui came over and smiled evilly. "Here you go, Momoshiro." He held a cup in front of Momo as his glasses gleamed.

Ukyou breathed a sigh of relief and looked up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, Ryo."

Ryoma smirked and cocked his head to the courts. "Wanna play?"

"Hell yeah!"

Ryoma adjusted his hat and kept smirking. "Race you," he said, running to the courts.

Ukyou frowned and raced after him. "Get back here! OI! Not fair! ...got a head start...!" her voice faded as she chased him.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Echizen acts a bit different when she's around."

Kaidoh hissed. "...No, not really. You have stupid ways of observation, Baka."

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me, idiot!"

Oishi tried frantically to stop the argument. "Oi, calm down!"

Eiji watched as his doubles partner got caught in the fight. "Nya! Oishi!" And he jumped in, too. Kawamura took over the worrying role and tried to calm the two...erm...four...down.

It didn't help matters when Fuji stuck a tennis racket in his hand, grinning slyly. "Here, Taka-san."

Every single one of them gulped as Kawamura went on a rampage: "BURNING! ALRIGHT! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND STOP FIGHTING!! HORYAAA!!"

"Taka-san, calm down...PLEASE!"

-

-

Ukyou panted slightly, touching the wired fence just two seconds after Ryoma did. "Cheater..." she mumbled, shooting him a glare.

"Whatever."

Ukyou stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Hmph."

"What do you say?" Ukyou looked at Ryoma curiously to what he was saying. "Shall we play?" he inquired.

Ukyou's frustrated look changed into a happy smile. "Yeah! I'm gonna beat you this time!"

"Just try me."

-

-

The two were panting on the court later on, and Ryoma was winning, 6 games to 5. Ukyou held the ball tightly in her hand, a determined look on her face. _Here I go!_ She threw the ball in the air and hit another Twist Serve, the same serve she'd been hitting ever since the game started. But it was getting slower due to her exhaustion.

"Ready to lose yet?" Ukyou asked, running up to the net and taking her stance.

"Nope. Just getting started."

Ukyou gritted her teeth as the ball came flying at her. It knocked her racket slightly to the side, and she winced as her left hand twisted with it. She tried not to cry out but managed to hit it back.

Ryoma noticed this and let the ball go. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her pained expression. It couldn't have hurt that much.

Ukyou smiled, trying to hide the pain showing in her eyes. "Fine. Let's keep going."

Ryoma frowned. He knew that she was hiding something. But he wouldn't push her once it became evident.

Ukyou jammed her hand into her pocket and dug out another tennis ball. _He almost found out._ _I have to be careful. I don't want him to know...just yet._

-

-

Ukyou was sulking after the match. She'd lost...again. And she was so close! Just a few more points! It had ended 7 games to 6. Ryoma always had the upper hand, and she had never beaten him before.

"WHY did I LOSE...AGAIN?" Ukyou stomped furiously. "Ow!" she clutched her foot yet again. She was awfully good at getting into trouble and hurting herself.

Ryoma sighed. "Stop complaining, and let's get home. You're cooking dinner tonight." He walked off before her, and Ukyou looked at him deliriously.

"W-wait! Aw, come ON! RYO!"

-

-

**And so the chapter ends. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I tried, but I couldn't think properly. --**

**So, anyway, I have some news. I have a friend coming to sleep over for a few nights, and I'll be having fun with her. So I won't have time to update for a couple of days! But don't worry! I just gotta get over all that and I'll be free again! YAHOO!!**

**Thanks, and REVIEW please!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Another chappie just for you people! Feel happy. –smiles-**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**So, this is mostly about Ukyou and her wrist in the other chapter --**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

Ukyou lay in her bed after dinner, thinking about the mistake she'd made while playing Ryoma. She stared at her wrist and saw the red area swelling. She needed cold water. Now. She got up and swung her legs around to land onto the floor.

The pain in her wrist started throbbing again, and she glared at it furiously. She tiptoed past the washroom; Ryoma was in there brushing his teeth. Karupin, the family's loyal cat spotted her and meowed. Ukyou silenced him and padded down the stairs, Karupin following at her heels.

She went to the kitchen sink and turned the tap on. Cold water rushed out, and Ukyou shoved her wrist under the faucet. She sighed, feeling a bit better. Karupin meowed again and nuzzled Ukyou's ankle.

"Shh...Karu..." Ukyou warned, looking towards the stairs. No one. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ukyou-chan? What are you doing down here?"

Ukyou gulped and turned around. Nanako. She looked at her cousin with wide eyes and decided to make an excuse. "Um...er...I just...wanted to get...water! Yeah, water. I'm fine, Nanako. You can go back to sleep."

Nanako looked relieved. "Before when I heard you going down the stairs, I thought it was a burglar or something. It never crossed my mind that it would be you!"

The two girls laughed quietly. Ukyou froze when her wrist brought her more unbearable pain. Right, water. "Nanako, you can go back to sleep. I just want to wash my hands, so I'll be right up."

"Alright. Good night." Nanako turned for the stairs and picked Karupin up on the way.

Ukyou looked after and made sure she was gone before putting her wrist back under the running water. It didn't help much. The pink skin was turning slightly purple and red. She knew she needed rehabilitation, but there wasn't much she could do now.

She made her way back up the stairs. She needed to get treated by someone soon.

-

-

Ryoma had been watching quietly from the stairs when Ukyou had gone down. When he saw Nanako coming, he'd hid in the washroom. He knew it. There was something wrong with her wrist. He widened his eyes. She was coming.

He moved quietly to their room and pretended to be reading a tennis magazine. Ukyou entered the room a few seconds after, and she looked at Ryoma. "You usually never read tennis magazines. Something wrong with you?"

Ryoma cursed inwardly. _Uh oh..._ He put the magazine down and sighed. "Just felt bored, that's all. I couldn't sleep." At least he was good at lying.

Ukyou left it alone at that. Ryoma was a person not to argue with. Because no matter how hard she tried, he'd always win. At everything.

"Turn off the lights, Ukyou."

"Hmph. I'm not your servant."

"Do it."

A sigh was heard. "Yeah, yeah."

-

-

"No."

"Aw...come on!"

"No way."

"Ryo, stop being a bum!"

"I was born that way."

"Ryo!"

Ryoma glared at her and walked out of the room. Ukyou walked after him. "Is it so hard just for you to say that you like Ryuzaki?"

Another glare. " I do NOT like that old hag."

"Not THAT one! Ryuzaki Sakuno! Who'd like the grandma at this age?" Ukyou reasoned.

"Oyaji."

"...He doesn't count as a person."

Oishi's voice rang in the courts. "Freshmen get the nets and tennis balls! Echizen, Ukyou-chan, come here please."

The twins ran over to where the rest of the regulars were.

"We're going to do speed and accuracy drills. Ukyou-chan, you know this drill. The coloured tennis balls and the cones?"

"Yup!"

"Alright! Let's get started! Fuji and Kikumaru! On the courts!"

Fuji smiled his creepy smile again. "Eiji, let's try our best."

Eiji bounced up and down happily. "Nya, Fujiko! I won't lose to Inui this time, nya!"

Inui smiled. "Oh, really? Kikumaru, you were always so gullible."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"I SAID..."

"Eiji!" Oishi cut in, embarrassed.

Ukyou sighed. _Here we go again..._

-

-

**Ok, I'm sorry. REALLY RUSHED, MAN!! Um...yeah. Gotta go! I want 15 reviews, please!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so...um...sorry for not updating. I'm on a tight schedule, even in SUMMER!! –sighs- I'll be especially busy next week, when I have to go swimming and horseback riding for a week...**

**Thanks to people who reviewed!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

"I-NU-I!" Eiji screeched, waving his arms in the air. "YOU MADE ME MISS THE BALL...AGAIN!"

"I told you that you were gullible."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"NOT!"

"Too."

"Stop it, you two!" Oishi got in between them as Kawamura tried to hold Eiji back.

Ukyou frowned. "Why do those two always argue? They DO know it's pointless, don't they?" Ukyou looked at Ryoma for agreement. She looked insulted when she found her twin brother...sleeping on the bench beside the court. "Ryo!" she whined.

"..." Ryoma opened a sleepy eye and jumped as he saw Ukyou's own golden eye peering into one of his. "Ukyou! What're you doing?!" He opened both of them and glared at his sister, who was smiling evilly.

"Ryo, you NEVER listen to what I'm trying to say!"

"So, what were you saying?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"Hmph!" Ukyou crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Ukyou, it's your turn," Tezuka barked, yelling out to the girl.

"Hai, Buchou," she said, sauntering onto the courts and whipping her racket at the face of her opponent: Kawamura.

Oishi looked at her in shock. "Ukyou-chan, what are you doing?!"

Ukyou looked at Oishi with wide eyes. "I wasn't going to do anything to him."

An audible sigh came from Oishi, and Ukyou looked at him strangely before turning back to her opponent, who was wary about the racket pointed directly at his nose.

"U-uh...Ukyou-chan..."

"Taka-san! You forgot your racket again." Fuji came into the court carrying a yellow racket. He handed it to Kawamura, who had a concentrated look on his face.

All of a sudden, hell exploded. "BURNING! COME ON, UKYOU!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ukyou flinched and dropped her racket in surprise. Sure, she'd seen this side of her senpai, but did he always take things so seriously? "Y-yeah..." she finished lamely.

She picked the racket up and headed for her end of the court. She twisted her left wrist a bit and winced. She'd needed to get it treated soon.

-

-

"Ow..." Ukyou whined, dangling her right arm. "Kawamura-senpai has a lot of power...I barely made it out of there alive!"

"Karma, sis." Ryoma guzzled down his Ponta drink.

Ukyou gave him a disapproving look. "He almost broke my arm!" She pointed to her dangling arm.

"Your fault, not mine."

Ukyou stuck her tongue out at her brother and walked out of the kitchen. She inhaled deeply as she saw her wrist: red and purple. That was a bad thing.

"Oyaji, Nanako! I'm going out!" she called.

"Where are you going?" Ryoma came in, crossing his arms.

"...Out."

"Where?"

"..."

Ryoma sighed. "Look, I know it has to do with your wrist, right?"

"N-no..."

"Really. I'm not that dense."

"Yes you are."

A glare was sent to her.

"What?"

"Let's go to the hospital." Ryoma sighed and dragged her right arm to the door.

"You're really mean, you know that?"

"And proud of it."

"...thanks."

"You're welcome."

"...You DO know I was being sarcastic, right?"

"Nope. Now let's go."

Ukyou grumbled softly but trailed behind Ryoma anyway. _What do I do now...?_

-

-

**I apologize for not putting this up earlier! Don't kill me! –hides under bed-**

**Well, I'll TRY to update more frequently, but I'll be very busy next week.**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for the REALLY LATE update! I was busy...horseback riding! HYAH!**

**Some of you are asking about Ukyou: Where's the romance? So, I'm planning it slowly. I'm planning for it to be sort of RyoSaku as well as UkyouSomeone. You people get to vote, though! Check out the poll I've made; it's in my profile.**

**If you don't like my choices, tell me what you'd rather prefer in a review, or you can PM me.**

**Thanks!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

Ukyou grumbled all the way home. Ryoma HAD to take her to the hospital. And now she couldn't play tennis! Not with her left hand, at least. And that was her dominant! Nothing was fair!

"Ryo, I think I hate you."

He ignored her. "Who else knows about your injury?"

"..."

"Tell. Now."

Ukyou grunted disapprovingly and reluctantly replied, "Oyaji."

"That it?"

Ukyou nodded, ashamed of herself. Ryoma always got the upper-hand. He could do everything. Even blackmail. _But Fuji-senpai's better than him at that,_ she thought, smiling.

Ryoma gave her a quizzical look and looked away. He could tell that she wasn't thinking of anything that he'd like to know.

Ukyou just glared at her wrist, a bandage over it. She hated it. _Stupid Ryo._

Ryoma just sighed. It was for Ukyou's own good. He didn't know what he'd do if Ukyou's wrist snapped, or...whatever. He didn't want to risk it. Hey, he's a kind-hearted person...at times. Ukyou was someone he cared about, and he didn't want anything to harm her.

"Ryo, you've been spacing out on me for a while. Anything wrong?"

Ryoma looked up to meet Ukyou's inquiring eyes. He didn't want her to know that he was worrying about her. It would be too embarrassing for him. "No. I'm fine."

Ukyou shrugged, "Suit yourself." She looked once more at her brother's face and left that alone. Her eyes widened as she smiled evilly.

Ryoma side-stepped away from her, and watched her closely.

"I saw you staring at Ryuzaki this morning, Ryo."

_Uh oh...not again._ Ryoma groaned.

Ukyou continued. "Lovesick, Ryo? You should do something about it! Like...uh...say her bentos are really good, or something."

Ryoma walked faster. He didn't need to hear this from her.

Ukyou followed him, adjusting her pace as well. "I'll stop talking now." She could sense that Ryoma didn't like the advice she was giving him. He was always sensitive.

-

-

Ukyou was being moody the next day. She was banned – by Ryoma – to play tennis to her limit – which meant she had to use her left hand.

And Ryoma was being Ryoma – overprotective of his sister. "When I say don't use it, I _mean_ don't use it."

"Hmph. You're so unfair."

"Not my fault."

Silence.

"So..."

Ukyou looked up. It was rare that Ryoma was the one that started conversations.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She looked confused.

"Your wrist." He nodded to the new bandage on her wrist.

Ukyou looked away. Ryoma studied her facial expression and left it at that. He didn't want to pressure her. He sighed and headed for the door. "Let's get to school."

His twin looked back at him and gave him a smile. "Yeah!"

-

-

Phys. Ed. Ukyou's favourite subject. She dashed into the finish line on the track first, with all the girls behind her. She looked over to where the boys' were beginning their race and yelled a few words of encouragement to her brother.

Being Ryoma, he simply ignored her and flew into first place as soon as the teacher signalled to them.

"YEAH! BEAT THEIR ASSES, RYO!" Ukyou shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Other girls in the class gave her a disgusted look.

Ukyou glared back. She couldn't help it that she was being a loudmouth. Heck, she was always a loudmouth. She glanced back at Ryoma and his competition. He wasn't breaking a sweat. She hadn't been either before, but Ryoma always did better than her.

She sighed, looking back at Ryoma. _This was going to be a long, long day._

-

-

"Regulars, assemble!" Tezuka's loud voice boomed across the courts. The regulars lined up in front of Ryuzaki-sensei and waited patiently for instructions.

"Alright, we'll have practice matches. Everyone, pick a number from this box. Whichever pair has the same number will play against each other."

"Hai!"

Ukyou purposely ignored her brother's gaze as she snatched a piece of paper from the box. She read the number out loud. "Um...number 4. Who's got number 4?" she wondered aloud.

"Ukyou-chan! So I'm facing you!" Oishi ran over with a gentle smile on his face. Ukyou smiled back. Ryoma walked past them both and smacked Ukyou's back.

She yelped. "Ryo! What was...oh." she blinked in realization and gave him a sheepish look.

Ryoma gave her a meaningful glare and walked off. Ukyou frowned. He was a man...er...boy...of few words.

-

-

Both Oishi and Ukyou were panting slightly on the court. Oishi was winning, partly because Ukyou's right hand couldn't be controlled.

She cursed and glared at her right hand. "Come on! Co-operate with me just this once!" She got back into her stance and waited for the serve yet again.

-

-

Inui, on the other hand, was observing Ukyou carefully and taking down notes in his notebook which said: Ukyou – Volume 1.

His glasses gleamed evilly as he jotted more notes down.

"Ii data..." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. What was it? He couldn't see fast objects as well as Ryoma, Kikumaru, or Ukyou, but as Ukyou returned the ball, he took note of her slightly annoyed facial expression, and he narrowed his eyes. _Why is she using her right hand?_

-

-

Ukyou was breathing heavily and sweating an awful lot when the match finished. It was a close one! Determination got her winning, and the game ended 7 games to 6.

Oishi had noticed something awkward about Ukyou as well. Normally, she wouldn't have done too badly, but this time, it felt like she was straining to reach the balls.

He'd have to mention this to Tezuka. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling that it wasn't very pleasant.

-

-

**Whew! I apologize again for not updating! Horseback riding got me down...but it's fun! And I had to go swimming right after, so...yeah. I'm SO SORRY!!**

**So, anyway, check out my poll. PM or review if you have other suggestions of Ukyou pairings.**

**POLL! PROFILE! REVIEW! WOOOT!!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Another nice chappie! Don't forget to check my poll out! It's in my profile...duh.**

**I'll make a bit of RyoSaku appear in this chapter! –smiles-**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

Ukyou scowled at her wrist. It was still a bit swollen, and she'd taken the bandage off for the afternoon in case people that were suspicious (_cough, cough_...Inui...and occasionally Tezuka) would find out.

The match with Oishi gave her a hard time. Her right hand wasn't as strong as her left, and she never had any real experience with it. Ryoma played with it almost all the time. Ukyou just used it for her Twist Serves and occasionally, for Nitouryuu.

She slung her tennis bag over her shoulder and walked out of the change room. She met Ryoma outside and she gave him a look.

"I hate you, Ryo! It's all your fault that I can't play with my left hand!" she wailed.

"For your own good," he replied, and walked off.

Ukyou stuck her lower lip out in a sulky pout and followed him reluctantly. "Why?"

"Because if anything happens to you, I'll get into trouble," he lied. He didn't want to talk about family protection or anything.

Being the denser person, Ukyou took it as the truth and scrunched her face up. "So, I'm only a nuisance to you?"

Ryoma was shocked. He didn't think she'd take it seriously. "...Uh..."

Ukyou squinted at him. Then she smiled. "Never mind. You wouldn't mean it anyhow."

Inwardly, Ryoma let a sigh of relief cloud himself. Suddenly, a flash of auburn hair caught his eyesight. He followed it with his eyes and saw none other than Ryuzaki Sakuno standing at the gate, looking around.

Ukyou noticed this and grinned. "Ryo? She's over there! Come on, go talk to her! Or walk her home! Do _something_!"

Ryoma averted his gaze from his sister, but she just followed his gaze.

"Aw...come on! Ryo! Stop being a stubborn pig!"

He suddenly crossed her path, and Ukyou jumped in surprise. She looked at him and saw him heading towards the twin braided girl. Ukyou smirked and rubbed her hands together evilly. _Time to play matchmaker..._

-

-

Ryoma didn't know what he was doing, but he wouldn't stand being called a stubborn pig, nor would he let Ryuzaki get lost or hurt on the way home.

He put a hand on her shoulder fiercely. Sakuno jumped and blushed as she recognized the familiar face. "R-Ryoma-kun?"

He took his hand off her shoulder, realized that she must've felt intimidated. He shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered something.

Sakuno blinked. "E-eh?"

"I said, I'll walk you home." He repeated, a bit louder.

Sakuno blushed. Ryoma was always so...direct with things. She nodded timidly and followed him quickly when he was walking away.

"Ryoma-kun...?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you decide to walk me home today...?"

Ryoma slapped himself inwardly. He needed an excuse! He couldn't tell her...yet. He had a tiny...well, not tiny...feeling of affection towards her. "Your grandmother will get worried. Many people will get worried if you get lost or hurt out here."

Sakuno bowed her head and looked at her shoes.

"You see, this is why you get hurt."

She raised her head to see Ryoma standing in front of her. He was smirking.

"You don't look up when you walk. That's a flaw. We don't want you crashing into things all the time."

Sakuno flushed sheepishly and nodded. "A-arigato...Ryoma-kun."

He shrugged and kept walking. Sakuno ran up behind him, eager to talk with him some more.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn?"

"You and Ukyou-chan are very close, are you not?"

He looked at her, pausing temporarily. "Huh...?"

Sakuno smiled brightly. "You're always together, and Ryoma-kun, you really care about her, don't you? Although she doesn't see it as well as many of us does. Ukyou-chan is oblivious to your sibling love for her."

Ryoma blinked. He'd never told anyone this. Sakuno was reading his mind – literally.

Sakuno laughed a bit. "It's really obvious, Ryoma-kun. And it's the same for her. Siblings have a lot in common, don't they?"

Ryoma's eyes softened a bit. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked, a rare occasion for the boy.

Sakuno was startled. "N-no...I only had Obaa-chan. My parents died when I was younger, and I don't seem to remember them at all."

"Oh."

They walked together, again in complete silence. They were just enjoying each other's company as they walked.

-

-

Ukyou wandered off, thinking that she should leave the two 'lovebirds' alone. Ryoma would notice her if she was there, anyhow.

"Eh? Ukyou-chan?"

Ukyou jumped. She turned around and smiled a bit when she saw Fuji walking towards her. "Fuji-senpai," she acknowledged.

The tennis prodigy smiled at her, then opened his eyes. "Huh? Where's Echizen?"

"Echizen...Ah! You mean Ryo?"

Fuji nodded.

"Oh, he's with Ryuzaki. Sakuno! Sakuno!" she said, in order for Fuji to understand it was their tennis coach's granddaughter, and not the old woman.

"Ah," he nodded, putting two fingers to his chin in thought. His eyes ran over her wrist. He'd also noticed the flaw in Ukyou's play not too long ago.

He decided to push the truth out of her. "So, I watched your match with Oishi," he spoke casually, his eyes narrowing at the reddish swelling at her left wrist.

Ukyou raised a delicate brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Ukyou-chan, you can tell me. Almost everyone knows."

Ukyou looked up. "Huh?"

"Your wrist."

Ukyou gulped and looked down. "Promise not to tell anyone? Not even Ryo? I'll tell him later, but since Fuji-senpai asked, I'll tell you first." She held out a pinkie.

Fuji nodded, reaching his hand out and linking his pinkie with hers.

Ukyou started, "Well, not too long ago..."

-

_Ukyou had been at school without Ryoma. He was sick. And she didn't feel like doing anything without him with her._

_She walked home, deciding to stop by the street courts to play. Maybe some tennis would cheer her up! Ukyou walked up the steps and blinked. There was only one group on the courts, playing. There were three more courts available._

_She dropped her bag and rummaged through it for her racket. The group of teens stopped and looked at the newcomer. Ukyou ignored them and passed her racket from hand to hand._

_"Hey, you!"_

_Ukyou looked up. A tall boy was standing in front of her, smirking. "What do you want?" she asked with a bored look on her face._

_He nodded towards the courts. "Wanna play a match?"_

_Ukyou narrowed her eyes. She wasn't used to this. In times like these, Ryoma would be there to shoo them away. She nodded tersely and flipped her racket around. "Which?"_

_"Heh. Smooth."_

_Other guys from his group were taunting her. "Oi, Sasabe! Don't go too easy on her! Show her who's boss!"_

_Ukyou glared at all of them. They were underestimating her. She twirled the racket on the surface of the court. It fell over upside down._

_"My serve. It's a one-set match."_

_Sasabe smirked. "Yeah, yeah."_

_-_

_-_

_The game was going smoothly, Ukyou playing easily with her left hand, and Sasabe was panting hard, running to each ball that bounced._

_In no time, the match had ended._

_Ukyou smirked. "I win." She gripped her racket tightly and rested it over her shoulder. "Mada mada dane."_

_"You bastard!" He fumed, swinging his racket in the air. You could tell he was really angry. Sweat ran down his face and his racket was swinging hardly in the air. It made whipping noises in the air._

_All too soon, when Ukyou walked past him, his grip on the racket loosened, and it came flying out, right at Ukyou's left hand. She gasped and moved it, but all too late. It missed her hand, but the head of the racket hit Ukyou's wrist – hard._

_She gasped in pain and clutched her wrist tightly._

_Others were too busy laughing while she clumsily picked her things up with her right hand and ran off._

-

-

Fuji's eyes were wide open, and Ukyou was again, looking at the floor.

"Ukyou-chan..." Fuji began, but Ukyou looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok, I've told you the story, so don't tell anyone! I'll tell the rest of the regulars...in good time!" she promised, grinning goofily before running out the school gates.

Fuji's eyes were on her the whole time. _Ukyou-chan..._

-

-

**Ok! That was a lot of work! But it was a fun chapter to write! Don't forget to check the poll! The poll in my profile!**

**Read and REVIEW!! Please?**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! With a new chapter! Well, this story needs more reviews! Ok, that's it! If I don't get the number of requested reviews, I won't update till I do! 'Cus for now, I'm getting ONE review for each chapter!**

**And don't forget about the poll!**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

The next day, Ukyou woke Ryoma up by tackling him. She wasn't as heavy as he was, but it hurt anyway.

"Ow...Ukyou, what's your problem?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Give me the details!" Ukyou pressed. She wanted to know about what happened on the way home, and she was going to do everything she could to squeeze the info out of her stubborn twin brother.

Ryoma yawned. "I walked her home. That's all there is to it." He rolled over on the bed and started snoring again.

Ukyou twitched. She shook him awake. "RYO!" she yelled.

Heavy footsteps were heard going up the stairs, and a few seconds later, there was a snappy, "Hey, kids. Time to get up. Breakfast is waiting, unless you'd like me to eat it for you."

The twins looked up to see their father at the door, looking downcast at them.

After a few more minutes of staring, Nanjirou suddenly ripped the blanket from beneath them, causing them to slide off and crash to the floor.

_BOOM._

"OYAJI!!" the twins chorused...loudly. You could practically feel the whole house rumbling.

-

-

"Stupid Oyaji..." Ukyou muttered, her tennis bag slung over her right shoulder casually.

"What a dumbass father..." Ryoma added, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, Echizen! Ukyou-chan!" Momoshiro rode up to them on his bicycle, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"What?" spat the twins, followed by a glare.

Momoshiro cocked his head to one side. "What's with you two? Aren't you happy to see me?" He spread his arms wide and exclaimed, "Oh, the love!"

Ryoma twitched and walked faster. Ukyou just cringed and stayed in one spot. Ryoma had to come back and drag his sister along.

Momoshiro stared after them before following hesitantly. "Not polite at all..."

-

-

"Echizen-san! One more time, and you will be sent to the principal's office! Outside, now!"

Ukyou rubbed her eyes groggily and frowned. "It's not my fault you give lame lectures about stupid sentences and periods! Some of the people in this class KNOW this stuff already! So give it a break, already!"

The teacher's face flamed red.

_Good luck in the next life, Ukyou,_ Ryoma thought as he watched the scene, amused.

Ukyou coughed. "Er...did I say lame? No! Nonono! I said...er...NOT LAME! Yeah! And...uh...most people...DON'T know this...stuff...already...? Oh boy..."

"ECHIZEN-SAN! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

Ukyou 'meeped' and ran out of the room quickly.

_CRASH!_

"Ow...Watch where you're going..." Ukyou looked up at the person she crashed into. Her eyes widened. "B-b-b-b-b...BUCHOU?"

"...Ukyou..." Tezuka picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

Ukyou looked down. She'd made him drop all his books, too. She hurriedly picked them up and ignored the throbbing pain in her wrist. "G-g-g-g-g – !"

"Say at least one sentence correctly."

"G-g-g...Gomen!" She bowed and shoved the books in his face.

Tezuka peered at her. "Thank you..." He took them and stared at her suspiciously. "What are you doing out here again? Running an errand?"

Ukyou smiled sheepishly. "Eh heh...trouble...?"

"Again?"

A nod.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who's your teacher?"

"Kinamura-sensei."

"I don't remember him being that strict..."

"He's not. Just talks too much for my liking."

Tezuka re-visited his thoughts. Then a tiny smile appeared on his face. "I agree."

"See? See? He's annoying, isn't he?"

"You're just too hard-headed."

"No I'm not!"

"See?"

"...Damn..."

-

-

"We're going to start off by warming up!"

"Duh..." Ryoma whispered, so only Ukyou could hear. She giggled.

"Echizen, would you like to share what you were talking about?" Tezuka boomed, his piercing glare directed at Ryoma.

"...no..."

"We're running 50 laps! Let's go!"

Inui popped in. "And if you don't make each lap before 60 seconds, you will have to drink my new and improved Penal Tea." He grinned evilly.

Ukyou stared at the bubbling liquid. "Ew..."

Ryoma glanced at her. "What? You're the one that helped him when we had to do this."

"Yeah...but I never thought it'd be this..." she shuddered. "...disgusting."

Ryoma sighed. "Suck it up, Princess," he teased.

"SH-SH-SHUT UP!"

Inui raised his stopwatch. "And...go!"

They raced off, trying to beat one another. Ukyou looked ahead and saw a racket. _If I'm correct, I once saw Ryo do this..._She smiled evilly.

Ryoma looked to his side. Ukyou had disappeared. He rolled his eyes and kept running. _She probably got left behind,_ he thought.

Ukyou ran to catch up to Kawamura-senpai. "Ne, ne...Kawamura-senpai?"

"Huh?"

She shoved a racket in his face. He looked at her strangely and took it hesitantly.

Wait for it...

"BURNING! I'M ON FIRE! LET'S GO, GO, GO!!" he screamed, running faster ahead of the others. Ukyou ran after him, pleased that it had worked.

She pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out. "Nyeh!"

"UKYOU/UKYOU-CHAN!"

"Eeep!" And she ran off, the regulars running close behind her.

"Mercy! Mercy! MERCY!!" she screamed, taking a look behind her.

-

-

**And there the chappie ends...This took me a while, because I had a bit of writer's block. ...Yes, Tezuka's a little OOC, but I need it to work like this! Bear with me!**

**Suggestions for the next chapter? And REVIEW! Please?**

**Ok...this time...Let's try 15 reviews? We'll start small...then get big!**

**POLL! VOTE! AND REVIEW! Please!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! I'm happy lots of you like the story...-big smile- I'm just upset about no one voting now...**

**I need Ukyou to meet every love candidate (does that sound weird?) before you all decide, and here comes the Rikkai Team! Yay!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

"Ukyou..." Ryoma growled at her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"I'm not forgiving you." Ryoma turned his back on her.

Ukyou took her hand from behind her. "Cookie?" She shoved it in his face.

He shoved it back at her. "No thanks."

Ukyou looked at him, shrugged, and stuffed the cookie in her own mouth.

Ryoma snickered. "Pig."

"Ai em niot!" (I am not!) Ukyou objected, with cookie crumbs spilling out of her mouth. She frowned. "Izz niot easy to talk wif yor mouf full." (It's not easy to talk with your mouth full)

Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows and moved away from his sister. "Then don't!"

Ukyou shook her head and opened her mouth for him to see. "Bleh!"

"...You are disgusting." Ryoma said with a pained expression on his face. Ukyou swallowed and grinned proudly.

"And proud of it!" she declared, raising her thumb. There was movement outside, and Ukyou turned towards it. She smiled slyly. "Ryo, your _girlfriend_ is here!"

Ryoma glared at her, and Ukyou quickly shut her mouth. He walked out the door and told Ukyou he'd be _out_ for a while.

Ukyou grinned excitedly. Then she frowned. "I can't follow them! Curse Ryo for having amazing powers of observation!"

Then a thought hit her. She grinned again and went off to find the regulars.

-

-

"Echizen? Stalking? I'm in!" Momoshiro cheered. Then he stopped. "Wait...what's in it for me?"

Ukyou thought quickly. _Uh...uh oh..._ "Kikumaru-senpai will pay burgers for you the rest of the week!" she babbled.

Eiji turned his head quickly, hearing his name. "Hoi?" Then he came over and glomped Ukyou. "Ucchan!" he squealed.

Ukyou raised a brow. "U-Ucchan?"

Eiji nodded his head enthusiastically. "Isn't it a great name, nya?"

"Uh...sure..."

Then he let go of Ukyou and shoved his catlike face into Momo's. "Momo-chan, what's up?"

Momoshiro smiled. "Eiji-senpai! You're paying for my burgers today!"

_Uh...oh..._Ukyou thought, trying to avoid them. She snuck away just as they began to argue.

"What do we have here? Oh...Momo, Eiji...what are you squabbling about?" Fuji approached the three, and smiled his...uh...smile.

Ukyou turned and smiled. "Ah, Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji kept on smiling. "So...what are we doing?"

"Stalking Ryo and Ryuzaki, of course." She paused, then added hurriedly, "Sakuno! It's Sakuno!"

Fuji chuckled. "Yes, yes. Ryoma wouldn't fall for Ryuzaki-sensei, would he?" he said quietly.

Momo and Eiji stopped arguing abruptly and held their stomachs, laughing.

"Ewww! HELL NO, FUJI-SENPAI!" Ukyou yelled, covering her ears.

Eiji looked to the gate. "Ah! They're getting away!"

And the four of them rushed off, laughing manically at their deed.

-

-

"You didn't have to whack me THAT hard..." complained Ukyou, holding her head.

"..." He was lying down on his bed.

"Evil silent treatment..." Ukyou muffled a gasp as her wrist started 'acting up'. She'd bumped it accidentally when Momo and Eiji tumbled over like dominoes.

Ryoma sat up abruptly. He narrowed his eyes at her wound and looked carefully into his sister's eyes.

She was avoiding his gaze.

"Has..."

Ukyou looked up. _I thought he was going to give me the silent treatment!_

"Has anyone found out yet? Your wrist."

"All the sensible regulars should know."

"...'Sensible'...?"

"Yeah. People like Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Inui-senpai, and possibly Kaidoh-senpai."

"..."

_Yeah...that's right. Go ahead and ignore me._ Ukyou thought bitterly, running to the washroom for water.

She stopped in her tracks and decided against it. Ryoma wouldn't pay any attention to her right now, and she would have to deal with it. She turned and ran down the stairs, out of the house.

She didn't know where she was going. Probably to the street tennis courts, but her feet were taking her somewhere. They were going too fast for her liking, and she tried to stop, skidding her feet across the sidewalk.

Too late.

There was another group of friendly schoolmates, and they were heading down the sidewalk as well...and...

_CRASH._

Ukyou fell on her backside and shook her head, which seemed to be going in circles.

"What the...watch where you're...going...?" The voice trailed off.

Ukyou looked up defiantly. "Well, YOU should watch where YOU'RE going!" she retorted. Then she blinked a few times. "Hey...isn't that a Rikkaidai uniform? Oh, and you play tennis...AH!"

Realization dawned on her. She'd crashed into last year's Nationals Tennis team!

"Isn't that a Seigaku uniform?"

"Yeah, it is!"

"So, this little girl is from Sei - !"

Ukyou had stomped her foot – hard – on that person's foot.

"Akaya! You ok?"

Ukyou scoffed. "Think before you insult someone!" She tried to walk away, but someone grabbed her sleeve. She turned around angrily. "Now what?"

"Who're you?" The redhead asked, a curious look on his face. He was chewing green bubble gum.

Ukyou pondered about his looks. "Gum...red hair...purple eyes...speaks funny..."

He twitched. "What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing, really!" Ukyou waved her hands in innocence. She thought about it some more. "Kuwahara...no, no..."

Another person stepped forward. He was dark-skinned and had no hair on top. "Why'd she say my name?"

The redhead shrugged and looked back at Ukyou, who was knocking herself on her head. "What's with her?"

Ukyou tapped her chin in thought and scrunched her face up. Then it hit her. She snapped and pointed her finger at the bubble gum chewer.

"Mazui Bunga!"

Everyone fell over. The redhead stood up quickly and fumed. "That's not it!"

Ukyou blinked. "And I was sure of that, too! Um..."

"It's Marui! _Marui Bunta_! Not...not...whatever you said before."

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah! That's it! You're Marui Bunta, the volley specialist in Rikkai. You play doubles with Kuwahara Jackal, don't you?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know? And just a second...WHY'D YOU GET _HIS_ NAME RIGHT AND NOT _MINE_?!"

Jackal snickered. "I'm special, you idiot."

Marui scratched his head. "Really?"

Ukyou coughed and waved for attention. She smirked. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Nope."

Ukyou slapped her hands together, satisfied. "That makes my job easier, then!" She began to walk away.

"W-wait! Aren't you going to tell?" Marui yelled after her.

"Nope! That just makes the game more fun!" she giggled and waved a hand in the air. "See you!"

The Rikkai gang looked after her. "What a weird girl..."

-

-

"You...!" Ryoma seethed. He'd been worried sick about her. But no way was he going to tell her.

"Wha?" Ukyou opened one of her closed eyes. She was tired, and it was already 9:30 PM.

Ryoma fumed. "Where in _hell_ did you go?"

Ukyou looked at him in surprise. _Why's he so mad?_ She sighed. "I just went out. I told you that."

"Why?"

She glared at him. "Because you were being a jerk." She rolled over on the bed and faced the wall.

Ryoma's eyes softened. "My bad," he muttered.

Ukyou turned back to look at him and gave him a big grin. "No worries!" She knew it was his way of apologizing and saying that it was his fault.

"Ukyou, I'm tired. Turn the..."

"No! I'm IN bed! _You_ turn the lights off."

"..."

A sigh. "Fine, fine. Yeesh. Why do I always give in to you?"

"Because I'm older."

"Hmph."

"And I'm special."

A groan.

-

-

**Wow...This must be my longest chapter ever! –dances around happily-**

**Read and Review! Don't forget to visit my poll!**

**Also, I'd like...at LEAST 25 reviews! Please!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Yay! I'm thinking of just putting hints of the UkyouSomeone pair and just focus on RyoSaku for now. Then, I'll see if you want a sequel, and I'll focus on UkyouSomeone in the sequel.**

**Or something like that, anyway!**

**Thanks for review! (Too lazy to put names up...) And I'm too impatient to wait for 25 reviews, because I found out last night that it isn't as busy at night than it is in the morning or afternoon...**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

-

-

"Inui-senpai..." Ukyou called, walking up to him. He stood there, his nose in his notebook. Ukyou tiptoed and tried to peer over his shoulder. Then, he suddenly snapped the book closed, and Ukyou flinched, a disapproving look on her face.

"Yes, Ukyou?" Inui looked at the sulking girl.

Ukyou looked up, slightly startled, and stopped sulking. "You know, I bumped into Rikkai's tennis regulars yesterday," she stated quite loudly.

"WHAT?" The regulars all screamed. Ukyou winced at their voices.

"So THAT'S where you went yesterday." Ryoma concluded.

"Hey, I didn't GO there! I crashed into one of their regulars. The rest were all behind him." Ukyou recalled, thinking about Jackal and his redheaded doubles partner. Not to mention Kirihara Akaya.

"Which one?" Inui asked, his glasses gleaming evilly.

Ukyou gulped. _I...can't remember his name! "_Um...red hair...bubblegum...Oh, yeah! Mazui Bunga! That dude!" She smiled.

Inui raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember a 'Mazui Bunga'..." He flipped his notebook open and scanned his notes. "Oh, you must mean Marui Bunta, the volley specialist."

"Yeah! That's who I meant!" Ukyou grinned, while the regulars sighed.

"At least remember your opponent's name..." Ryoma said.

Ukyou frowned. "Well, SORRY!"

Oishi tried to stop the two. "H-hey, now no fighting! Calm down."

Ukyou 'hmphed' and turned away, swinging her racket in her left hand. She winced. She'd forgotten about her injury!

She jumped at her mistake. She turned around slowly...

...slowly...

Just to meet confused, angry, and worried looks.

-

-

"I TOLD you, it was an accident!" Ukyou whined, rubbing her wrist. She'd just finished explaining about her wrist.

Momo scratched his head. "I never noticed..."

Kaidoh hissed. "That's because you're so dense, Baka."

"What did you say?!"

"I said, BAKA!"

"You wanna go at it?!"

"Bring it on!"

Oishi jumped in again. "Calm down, you two!"

Kawamura tried to assist him, but Fuji cut him off. "Taka-san..." He held up a racket.

Wait for it...

"BURNING! STOP FIGHTING, OR FACE MY WRATH! I'M ON FIRE!"

"T-T-Taka-san! Now it's you who needs to calm down!"

-

-

After the commotion was over, Ukyou was bombarded with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Ukyou shook her head. "I didn't plan to tell Ryo, either, but he found out anyway. Damn his powers of observation..."

"Was Echizen the first to know?"

"No, I wasn't," Ryoma answered. "Baka Oyaji was. I bet she wasn't planning on telling him either."

"I wasn't! But was it so obvious?" Ukyou asked, oblivious.

Momoshiro and Eiji shook their heads. "No, I don't think we noticed anything."

Ukyou frowned. "I'm not asking you. Your powers of observation stink!" she told them. She was the type of person to speak her mind.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry...but it's the truth!"

"Yes, it was obvious...for the most part." Inui stated.

Ukyou stuck her tongue out at him and massaged her wrist. She recoiled at the sensitive area.

"Does it hurt?"

"Hm?" Ukyou looked up, seeing Tezuka in front of her. "No," she lied.

He instinctively took her wrist, and Ukyou yelped. "You're a bad liar."

She shrugged and laughed nervously. "Well, everyone has flaws."

"..."

"Fine, fine. Yes, it does hurt. Occasionally," she added.

"..."

"Do I have to die in order to make you talk?"

"..."

"...Apparently so."

-

-

"...and you know, with my two years of tennis experience..."

Ryoma ignored him while Ukyou stared in awe. "I never knew Horio could be so...amazing."

Ryoma snorted. "Amazing? You _do_ know he's lying, right?"

Ukyou looked at him blankly, and then she frowned. "No, I mean that I never knew he could talk for so long – it's been ten minutes...straight! And he didn't take a single pause!"

"Get used to it. It happens, so just ignore him," he advised, yawning.

"Wow..." she enthused again, and then followed her brother home.

"Hey, it's you again!"

"Hm?" Ukyou looked up and smiled. "Oh! Marui-san!"

Marui scratched his head. "I guess you finally got the name right."

Ryoma cut in front of his sister. "Get out of our way."

The volley specialist blinked. "Who's...Ah! Hey, hey, Jackal! Isn't this the freshman tennis prodigy in Seigaku?"

Jackal stepped forward and inspected the boy. "Looks like him...but who's the girl that resembles him so much?" He nodded towards Ukyou.

"Hey, don't talk as if I'm not here!"

"Sorry...sorry..." Jackal muttered.

"Could they be...twins?" Kirihara Akaya piped up, walking up to his senpais. He stared at Ukyou for a second, then pointed an accusing finger at her. "Ah! It's her! The person who stepped on my foot yesterday!"

Ryoma looked at Ukyou. "You stepped on his foot?"

Ukyou glared at him. "He called me a little girl! I couldn't stand that!"

"Nice job."

Akaya scowled. "My toes turned red yesterday, you know? They were all swelling and blotchy..."

Ukyou covered her ears. "Woah...didn't need to hear all that detailed mush."

Marui turned and called, "Buchou! This is the freshman prodigy and his annoying twin sister!"

"Who're you calling annoying?!" Ukyou glowered.

"Ah, well, this one is feisty." Yukimura entered the picture.

Ryoma looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital? Why are you here?"

"How rude." Niou cut in, smirking.

Ukyou mussed up her own hair. "Why is everyone just cutting into the picture?!" she screamed, frustrated.

Yukimura smiled. "I was just visiting the group, just for today."

Ukyou kept right on screaming. "First, the redhead, then the baldy...and then the seaweed-hair dude..."

Marui cringed. "'Redhead'?"

"B-baldy?" Jackal frowned.

"WHAT THE HELL? SEAWEED-HAIR DUDE?" Akaya screamed. Then he turned to Yukimura. "My hair looks like seaweed? It doesn't, does it, Buchou?"

"Er...well..." He stopped as Ukyou kept ranting.

"...and then the girly-boy buchou...and now, it's the creepy trickster! Who's next? The cold-faced vice-captain?!"

"Who DARES say I am cold-faced?"

Ukyou gulped and didn't dare turn around. "Uh..."

Yukimura just smiled. "Girly-boy buchou...?"

And Niou grinned. "Hmm...Creepy Trickster? Nice name..." he muttered.

Sanada's voice came out, demanding. "Who said I was cold-faced?"

Ukyou pointed at Ryoma hurriedly. "H-he did!"

Ryoma frowned. "Hey!"

Sanada directed his penetrating eyes at Ryoma. "Echizen," he acknowledged.

"Sanada-san."

Ukyou looked back and forth the two. "Uh...uh...Oh!" She pretended to check her watch. "L-look at the time! Eh heh...gotta go!" And she ran off, dragging her lame brother with her.

The Rikkai team just stared after them, and Marui smirked. "That brat..."

Yukimura smiled, yet again. "Hm...what an interesting girl..."

-

-

**Whew...great fun, writing this chapter...I love making Ukyou scream. 3**

**Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer (lots of times!): I do not own Prince of Tennis, just Ukyou and the evil sensei...so far.**

**Visit my poll! You have choices of: Marui, Yukimura, Fuji, Tezuka...and I'm so lame, I can't remember the rest...**

**POLL! And don't forget to review!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! 25 REVIEWS! –dances around happily- Ahem...-regains composure-**

**I thank all my reviewers (I'm not lazy this time!): **

_**iWolf, Miyuki Meiru, invisible-gurl, Rosie-Chan, Yuki-chan21, Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX, Moonlitelover, chocolvr69, Kayland Elric, Panda-san, I love athrun, Annie, ladyyui, and Resonance Breaks Glass.**_

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**

**This chapter is dedicated to iWolf because she (I'm ASSUMING you're a she, though I might be wrong...I'M SORRY, but I can never tell...o.o...Yes, I am stupid) ...put the 25****th**** review up!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

Ukyou gave a huge sigh of relief as she got home, panting and huffing up the stairs. Ryoma stared at her. "Why'd we leave?"

"What, you wanted to stay and get scolded by Sanada-san?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." Ukyou plunked her bag onto the floor of their room, and she pranced downstairs again. "You're making dinner tonight!"

He groaned and lay down on his bed. Seconds later, Ukyou came stomping up the stairs again and tried to pull him up.

Ryoma resisted and glared at her. "Can't we just order takeout?" he asked.

"No. You haven't made dinner since two months ago. Whenever it was your turn to cook, you always ordered takeout! From Kawamura Sushi! You're bothering their family!"

"No I'm not. They're getting money from us. They should be happy."

"It's because YOU'RE too greedy! Now go!" Ukyou pointed towards the door. Just then, Karupin came to the door and meowed. Ukyou's eyes widened in delight. "Karu! Come and help me get this bastard downstairs, and I'll...buy a new toy for you!"

Karupin's eyes gleamed, and he jumped on Ryoma's bed. "...K-Karu...?" Ryoma said uncertainly.

_SCRATCH._

"Ow!"

Ukyou smirked. "Go down and cook. Now."

"Make me."

"Karu?"

_SCRATCH._

"Stop it, Ukyou!"

"_Make me._"

-

-

After a few moments of painful scratching, and quite a bit of yelling, Ryoma reluctantly stumbled down the stairs. Nanjirou looked up. "Oi, I'm hungry. Hurry up and get something for me to eat."

"...I'm going to let you starve."

"What?! Just try saying that again!"

"Fine, I will: I'm going to let you starve."

Ukyou came hopping down the stairs, Karupin hot on her heels. "Ryo, start cooking!" she chimed, a bright smile on her face.

Nanjirou turned and ran to his daughter. "Ukyou! Your cruel, cruel brother won't let me eat! Do something! Do _something_!"

"Uh...what do I do?"

"Tell him to let me eat!"

"Why?"

"I'm your father!"

"But you're also a glutton."

Ryo turned and invited himself into the conversation, carrying a pan. "And a pervert," he added.

"WHAT?! How rude..." Nanjirou screeched.

"We're home!" Rinko's voice rang, followed by sounds of shuffling and thumps.

Nanako entered the kitchen and gasped. "Ryoma-san! You're finally making dinner!"

"...Hn..."

Rinko followed her. "Ryoma! There's something wrong with him!" She put a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

Ukyou burst out laughing. "No, 'Kaa-san! He's perfectly fine. The only thing that's damaged is his pride!" she giggled uncontrollably.

"Ukyou?"

"What is it, Ryo?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Yes, Ma'am! I-I-I-I-I mean...S-S-S - !"

"UKYOU!"

"Eeep!" Ukyou squeaked, running up the stairs. Ryoma followed, his face stony and cold.

"R-Ryoma-san! You left the stove on!"

-

-

"Ow..." Ukyou moaned.

"You deserved that."

"And who was the idiot who left the stove on last night?"

"Shut up."

"Yes...uh...Sir." Ukyou pouted. The sound of laughter entered her ears, and she looked around for the source of the sound. "Y-Y-Yukimura-san! Aren't you supposed to be in the hostipal? Whoops... I mean, the hospital?"

Yukimura chuckled. "Even a person like me can get tired of sitting in a hospital every single day. They're going to let me free for a couple of days, but I have strict orders not to push myself too hard."

Ukyou smiled, happy for him. "That's good! Then you can see your teammates playing tennis again!"

"Ahem."

Ukyou shot a glare at her brother, who had so rudely interrupted the conversation. "I thought you were angry with me."

"Not even someone like you would be worth staying angry at."

"Ryo!"

"I'm going to school." And he walked off. He looked back at Ukyou. "You coming or not?"

Ukyou grinned. She looked at Yukimura. "See you, Yukimura-san!" Then she called after her brother: "Wait for me! Get your butt back here! Oi!" And she ran off.

Yukimura chuckled once more and headed for Rikkaidai.

-

-

"Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji turned at the sound of Ukyou's voice. "Ukyou-chan," he acknowledged, smiling like always.

Ukyou smiled back. "I just wanted to thank you for not telling anyone about my wrist before they actually did find out."

Fuji raised a delicate eyebrow. "But most of them already knew."

"Yeah, but two of the denser ones didn't know yet, and I'm thanking you for keeping your promise. Now I know who to trust."

Fuji made a mock frown. "Oh, so you couldn't trust me before?"

Ukyou flushed pink. "N-no! I...I just w-wanted to be sure, y-y-y-ya know?"

He laughed lightly. "I was joking. Now," he pointed towards her brother. "I think someone needs to help her brother get together with a certain girl."

"Hm?" Ukyou turned around and laughed at Ryoma making a bored expression while chewing on a riceball that Ryuzaki made. She turned back to Fuji. "Thanks, Fuji-senpai."

"Anytime."

She ran off, a bit of a hop in her step, and the sound of her laughter soothed the tensai immensely.

-

-

"Do something!" she hissed. Then she stopped. She was beginning to sound like her perverted father!

"Yeah! Make a move on her, Echizen!"

Ukyou blinked. "Huh?"

"That's right, that's right, Ochibi! Compliment her or something!"

Ukyou furrowed her eyebrows together. "What the..." She looked to the side and almost shrieked out loud when she saw her two idiot senpais sitting next to her, grinning like morons.

"Wha...wha...wha...senpais! What're you doing here?!" she asked, bewildered.

"The same thing as you, nya!"

"Yeah!"

"But...but..." Ukyou pouted. "This is MY mission! Not yours!"

Momo and Eiji looked at each other, confused. Then they grinned wickedly and pushed her aside. "Too bad!"

Ukyou stared at them in shock. Then she caught Ryoma staring at her. Her cover was blown!

"Ukyou...what are you doing?"

"Meep!" she squeaked, staring at her brother's bored expression. Sakuno was also there, quite shocked.

"U-Ukyou-chan...?" she stuttered.

"Uh..." She dragged her other two senpais out and blamed them. "Ah! Look! Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai are spying on you! And they p-pushed me over!" At least she wasn't lying.

Ryoma shot a glare at the two and walked off.

Sakuno followed him. "R-Ryoma-kun!"

As soon as they left, Momo and Eiji attacked Ukyou. "Why'd you make them go?! It was starting to get good!"

"S-s-s-sorry! I needed someone to take the blame..."

"And you couldn't have recruited yourself?!"

"N-n-n-n-n-no!"

"You...!"

"Eeep! I beg for mercy! Mercy! COME ON!!"

-

-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"U-Ukyou-chan...calm down...please..."

"HELL NO!"

"Ukyou..."

"I SAID NO!"

"But..."

"WHY IN HELL ARE WE TRAINING WITH THESE - " she pointed to the Rikkai team. " - ASSES?!"

"Because..."

"Ukyou!" Tezuka barked. "50 laps. Now!"

"NO!" Ukyou yelled back.

He twitched. "60!"

Ukyou whimpered and reluctantly went off to do her laps.

Kirihara spoke up. "She's a strange one, isn't she?"

Momoshiro and Eiji were laughing their guts out, while Ryoma just sighed at his sister's childish antics. "Serves her right."

Tezuka rubbed his temples. "I apologize for the actions of our...team member. But her skills and personality will become more pronounced when she's on the courts."

"I understand." Sanada said. "Begin warming up! We'll begin practice matches in a moment!"

Inui came over. "Don't forget about the penalty rules." He smiled slyly.

Kawamura tried to persuade him. "Can't we skip out on that...just this once?"

"No."

-

-

**Great fun, writing this chapter...:3 Yes... My longest chapter ever! YAY!**

**Review and don't forget to vote! Although it seems more popular candidates are Fuji6, Yukimura5, and Tezuka5. Marui only got one vote. O.O**

**See you next time!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've fallen in love with another manga, **_**Vampire Knight**_**...sigh But it's a good thing! For me, anyway. What can I say? I just love...stuff!**

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers (for Chappie 11):**

_**Moonlitelover, GwangFei, SS-lover06, and iWolf **_**(I'm happy I didn't get your gender wrong )!**

**Also, I'm thinking of making a love square consisting of these candidates: Yukimura, Tezuka, and Fuji. Tell me if you want Marui or not!**

**Tell me what you think! Shall I do it...or not? But whoever gets the most votes will end up with Ukyou at the end (duh!).**

**On with the story!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

-

-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Kawamura screamed, running for the fountain. He'd just lost to Tezuka.

Ukyou watched in amusement. "Ooh...that's gotta hurt..." she giggled when Kawamura crashed into the meshed fence surrounding the tennis boundaries.

Kawamura lay there, and Oishi started his panicking frenzy. "Taka-san! Are you alright? Taka-san, get up! Uh oh, he's out cold. Inui! What did you put in that drink?!"

Inui's glasses gleamed evilly. "Oh, I just added some additional ingredients and upgraded my drink. I call it: Inui Juice Version 2.0. Oishi, do you want to try it?"

"N-no thanks!"

Kirihara and Niou stood at the side, waiting to be called on. Kirihara watched in disinterest. "Seigaku's team seems to focus more on trying to keep their players conscious, don't they?" Kirihara watched his senpai. "Niou-senpai?"

But Niou, however, had his attention on Inui. "I've gotta get him to teach me how to make that thing..." he muttered, a menacing grin on his face.

"Niou-senpai?" Kirihara waved his hand in front of Niou. He didn't pay him any mind. Kirihara sighed. "I smell trouble..."

Ryoma wandered by. He smirked at Kirihara. "Ah...it's the guy with seaweed-hair."

Kirihara flinched. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY HAIRSTYLE IS PERFECTLY FINE! YOURS LOOKS LIKE A MOP!"

Ryoma looked at him. "My, that was a lame insult."

"N-NO IT WASN'T!"

As Ryoma and Kirihara continued bickering, Ukyou was sitting on the ground next to her tennis bag, rubbing cream onto her wrist.

"Ucchan!" Eiji glomped her, a happy grin on his face.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!" she said, surprised. "You scared me!" she put a hand on her chest to calm herself down.

"Nya, sorry!"

"It's okay...Oh. You won your match, didn't you? Who'd you play?"

Kikumaru frowned as he thought back to who he was playing. "Uh...I just finished. Taka-san! Yeah, nya. I feel sorry for him though. I know how he hates the stuff, nya."

"Oh." Ukyou grinned. "You're just happy that you didn't have to drink it!"

Eiji grinned back. "So true, nya."

"Ukyou, it's your turn." Tezuka shouted.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, dropping the cream she was holding and ran off.

Eiji however, got curious of the cream and crept closer to it. _Curiosity killed the cat._ The verse rang in his mind. He gulped as sweat ran down his face. _Must...not...take...cream...!_ His mind screamed at him, but he paid no mind. He grabbed the cream container and stared at the whitish, whipped-cream like substance.

"Why does Ucchan have this...?" he wondered, still staring at it. He grinned. "Maybe it's whipped cream!" He took the tip of his finger and scooped up a bit. "Itadakimasu!" he shoved it into his mouth.

...

...

...

"GUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed suddenly, running to join Kawamura at the water fountain.

Everyone looked at him. Inui cocked his head to one side. "I didn't give him any Inui Juice..." Then he saw the container. He screwed the lid back on and read the label. Then he grinned. "Ukyou's medicine? Perfect."

-

-

"I...won...ow...wrist..." Ukyou panted heavily, clutching her wrist. She had no choice but to use her left hand in this point of time. Like her brother, she hated losing.

Ryoma gave her a disapproving look. "And it was just starting to get better..."

Kirihara gasped for air as heavily as Ukyou. "S...strong..." he managed to sputter.

Inui smirked and handed Kirihara a cup of his juice. "Here."

Kirihara took it hesitantly. "What's this...?"

"Find out."

"Well...I am thirsty..." He gulped the whole thing down.

Momoshiro watched. "H-he's brave..." he mumbled.

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Kirihara screamed, dropping the paper cup. "MY THROAT...BURNS! BURNS!! G..guhh..." Unfortunately, he didn't make it to the water fountain, and he collapsed halfway there.

The Rikkai team stared in horror. "K-KIRIHARA/AKAYA!!"

Niou cackled from in the shadows. "Evil...I like it."

Ukyou gasped for breath and attempted a smile. "I...didn't have...to drink it..." she sighed in happiness.

Ryoma tossed her a bottle of water, and Ukyou caught it with her right hand. She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ryo."

"Hn." He sat down on the bench next to her. "Don't push yourself. Or you'll never heal."

"I know that, I know!" Ukyou whined. Then she looked around. "Where's Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Water fountain."

She looked puzzled. "But why? He didn't lose."

"Dunno. Just saw him there with Kawamura-senpai a while ago."

"Oh." She gulped down her drink thirstily and sighed in relief. She looked at her bag. "Huh? I could have sworn that I left the medicine right here..." She looked around.

"The cream?" Ryoma asked. Then he realized what she was going to do and covered his ears.

Ukyou nodded. Then she stood up and yelled across the courts, "HEY! DID ANYONE SEE MY MEDICINE CONTAINER? IT'S LIGHT BLUE, AND IT'S BEEN MISSING!"

Ryoma uncovered his ears. "Che. You just _had_ to scream."

"It wasn't screaming. I'd call it yelling. Screaming is more high-pitched sounding, isn't it?"

"Do you always have to define everything carefully?"

"Yes."

"...Sometimes, I think I hate you."

"Nice to know that we feel the same."

-

-

As soon as Ukyou realized that her medicine was missing, Inui snuck away from the courts, still holding the small container.

"Inui. What are you doing?"

Inui froze at the sound of the harsh tone. It was Tezuka.

Tezuka's eyes floated to the item in Inui's hands. "Inui, did you take Ukyou's medicine?"

Inui caught a brief look of one strange emotion in Tezuka's eyes. He whipped his notebook out and began writing what he'd just seen in the stoic buchou's eyes.

"Answer me." The stern voice demanded.

Inui chuckled. "Well, you've been awfully talkative these days, haven't you been, Tezuka?"

"Answer me." Tezuka repeated, an irritated look clearly shown on his features now.

Inui 'tched' inwardly and thought,_ I have to get away before he finds out that I'm making a new type of juice with this._

"So, you're making a new type of juice with the medicine. How interesting. I'm afraid I will have to spoil your 'plans'." Tezuka calmly replied.

Inui cursed himself mentally for saying his thoughts out loud. "I can explain..." he stammered, pocketing his notebook.

"Ukyou's wrist depends on that medicine."

"I understand that...but..."

"It is not to be used for your evil deeds."

"'Evil deeds'? Tezuka..."

"Hand it over."

Inui hesitated. If he handed it over, his dreams would be ruined! On the other hand, if he didn't give it to him, he'd be dead from running too many laps.

So he did the only thing he could think of: Run.

And so the chase began.

-

-

"Inui-senpai! How could you?!" Ukyou asked, obviously shocked. She took the cream from Tezuka, and then glared at the data man.

"Well...uh..."

"Inui, for running away, you get to run 80 laps, all under 60 seconds."

Eiji widened his eyes. "WOAH!" He pounded Inui's back. "Good luck, nya!"

"Thanks, Eiji...I'll need it."

-

-

"Wait, Ryo! I need to do something." Ukyou ran into a nearby store.

The regulars and the Rikkai team had to go the same way, although Sanada turned the corner for some unknown reason. Kawamura left to go to the sushi restaurant. In the end, everyone left except just a few people: Tezuka, Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji, Yukimura, Marui, and Kirihara, plus the Echizen twins.

They watched through the window curiously as Ukyou went to the counter and spoke with the cashier casually. He placed something in a bag as Ukyou dug in her bag for money. After dumping several coins onto the counter, she took the bag and smiled at the cashier, raising a hand before heading to the door.

"What'd you get?" Ryoma asked.

"Last night, I promised Karu I'd get something for him, didn't I?" Ukyou reached into the bag and pulled out a couple rubber mice.

"Karu?" Yukimura questioned.

Ryoma tipped his cap up. "Our cat."

"I see..."

Ryoma sent a nasty look at Ukyou before tipping his hat back down. She looked innocently back at him. You could practically hear the evil laughter from inside of her.

"Why do you need a present for him? I mean, he runs away a lot, he causes too much trouble..." Momo listed.

"Well, he's very good at doing his job," Ukyou declared, smiling.

"Che."

"Huh?"

Ukyou took a deep breath. "Long story short: Ryo + Karu _Homemade_ dinner!" she cheered.

The tennis regulars gaped at them. "You _EAT_ your cat?"

Ryoma sent them a horrifying look, while Ukyou's mouth hung open in utter astonishment. "NO!" the two of them chorused.

"Never mind." Ryoma muttered.

"You'll never get it." Ukyou added.

The tennis players just looked at each other in relief and walked on in complete silence.

-

-

**I'm a bit late in updating...Sorry 'bout that!**

**Oh, and my poll is going to close in a couple days, so vote please!**

**Laziness is coming over me, and I've been waking up later than I have a few days ago...-sigh-**

**Read and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ugh. I've been really lazy lately. I mean, really. So, forgive me! **

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers:**

_**Kayland Elric, invisible-gurl, and Yuki-chan21!**_

**Thanks!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

Karupin pounced on his present when Ukyou had shown it to him, and he'd been playing with it ever since.

Ukyou needed to go back to the hospital to get her wrist checked, and Nanjirou was trying to force her twin brother to come with her, when he repeatedly said he didn't want to.

"Oyaji...I can go by myself!" Ukyou complained, while Ryoma was glaring daggers at his father.

"Why do _I_ have to go?"

Nanjirou just tapped his head with his brown tennis racket and grinned goofily. "Because I said so. Now get out! Out!" He shoved the racket against Ryoma's back and smiled sheepishly when Ryoma turned his head slowly to reveal fire glowing in his cat eyes.

Ukyou rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. "Ittekimasu!" she shouted, running off in the direction of the hospital.

Ryoma stayed behind, having beaten his father in a death glaring contest. He walked up the stairs slowly, and Karupin, holding the rubber mouse by the tail, followed him. He went into the room and lay down on his bed quietly. His eyes wandered around and landed on a picture taken not too long ago.

It was a few months, probably, when it was taken. They were all at Kawamura Sushi, celebrating. And the annoying photographer, Shiba-san, had wanted a photo with him. The girl, Ryuzaki Sakuno, was sitting on the other side of him. Then, Momoshiro and Kikumaru, somehow, had gotten into a fight, and they pushed over the girl, who pushed Ryoma, who pushed Shiba-san out of the picture, and the couple, Ryoma and Sakuno, had gotten a picture taken together.

Shiba-san had given the picture to him as a gift, and he took it simply to shut her up. She went, blabbing about how he and Sakuno made the best couple, and he remembered Ukyou giggling uncontrollably at the side.

He took the picture frame and dusted it off gently. Karupin 'meowed' and rubbed against Ryoma's leg. Ryoma jumped slightly and almost dropped the picture frame, along with the picture. He sighed and placed the picture back.

_Memories don't last forever...or do they?_

-

-

Ukyou ran to the bus station and waited. She could see the street tennis courts from that particular angle. She smiled wistfully and stared at her wrist.

"I blame you," she stated bluntly.

-

-

"Toujikumo-sensei...I feel better now! Honest!" She waved her arms in the air, trying to imitate a completely healthy person.

Toujikumo looked at her disbelievingly. "Your wrist's condition got worse, and you're trying to tell me that it's all better?"

"...Yes?"

The sensei promptly banged her head on her desk. She stayed like that for a few moments, and Ukyou just stared at her.

"Uh, Sensei?"

Toujikumo raised her head slowly, showing a red mark on her forehead. "Okay, I need you to visit me twice every month. Stop pushing that wrist! Or else I'll have to ban you from playing tennis!"

Ukyou widened her eyes and knelt down in front of the baffled doctor. "Onegai, Sensei! Please, _please_ don't ban me from playing tennis! I don't want that! No!" She shook her head profusely.

A sigh was heard, and Ukyou lifted her head, seeing the doctor's gesture for her to stand up. She obeyed immediately.

Toujikumo pointed to the exit. "Out. Now. Before I _really_ ban you from playing tennis."

"Yes, Ma'am!" And being the incredibly clumsy person she was, she half-crashed into the door (1). "Ow!"

"Out."

"Yes, Ma'am."

-

-

"Must...not...a-anger...evil...doctor...!" Ukyou muttered as she made her way down the hallways. Then, from inside a room, she saw a doctor's white jacket, hanging loose on a chair.

Ukyou's eyes gleamed. She'd always wanted to wear one of those things! She crept inside, trying to look professional, and swiped the jacket from the chair. She put it on and looked down at herself. She danced around the room. "Success!" she cheered.

"Ukyou-chan, right? What are you doing here...?"

Ukyou gulped. 30 seconds with the white jacket, and she'd been caught! She turned around slowly and nearly fell over in utter shock.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y..."

"Yes...?"

"Y-Y-YUKIMURA-SAN!" she squeaked. "What are you doing here...?"

He cocked a delicate eyebrow. "I could ask the same."

"Uh..." She began, flushing pink. _This is no time for storytelling! What did I do to get myself into this strange situation?!_

-

-

"I see," Yukimura mused, a hand under his chin in deep thought.

"Y-Yeah..." Ukyou fiddled with her fingers.

Then he brightened and changed the subject. "Oh, yes! I heard from Renji that Seigaku's Regulars are matchmaking a pair?"

Ukyou blinked. "Renji...?"

"The person who always has his eyes closed."

"Oh!" Ukyou snapped her fingers. "The Blind Genius-san!"

"...Blind Genius?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Yeah! But how in the heck does he know?"

"I think your senpai, Inui-san, told him or something. I'm not too sure myself about where those two get personal information."

"Ah..."

The two sat there for a while in complete silence.

"By the way, Ukyou-chan?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Why are you wearing a doctor's coat?"

_Whoops! I forgot to take it off!_ Ukyou thought, panicking in her mind. She took off the piece of clothing and threw it back onto the chair where she found it. She laughed sheepishly.

Yukimura watched her in interest as Ukyou turned a darker shade of red.

"Well...uh...you see..."

Yukimura laughed. "I think I can imagine that one out."

Ukyou's face flushed a deeper shade of red. _Hoo boy..._

-

-

--

(1): I always do that; I look where I'm going and I crash anyway. I'm stupid...TT"

**Bleh...short chapter...I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been so lazy...Ok. You know what would motivate me? Reviews! SO READ AND REVIEW TO MOTIVATE THIS LAZY WRITER!!**

**Please?**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, I am SO sorry for not posting this up earlier. I NEED suggestions? Please? Or else I will live a life without finishing the story...I stink. Yes, I know.**

**-**

**-**

Sakuno looked around the school frantically with a small bento box in her hands. _Where could he be?_ She wondered, biting her lip and dashing quietly down the hallway.

"SAKUNO!"

Sakuno winced at the sound of a familiar voice. "T-Tomo-chan..."

Tomoka bounced towards her best friend. She stared at the bento box. "Uwaah! Is that for Ryoma-sama? Lemme see, lemme _see_!"

Sakuno held it out of her friend's reach. "N-No, Tomo-chan...This is Ryoma-kun's lunch! You have your own..."

"But _Sakuno..._ Your lunches are the best! Can you make one for me tomorrow, then?" Tomoka pouted.

"Tomorrow, sure..." Sakuno muttered distractedly, peering over the crowd of students. She caught a sight of green-tinted hair. "Ryoma-kun!"

She ran towards the figure and put a hand on what she thought was _his_ shoulder...

-

-

Ukyou was shoving the other hungry students aside; she needed to get to the classroom! But the annoying crowd of people wouldn't let her get through.

"LEMME GET THROUGH, YOU STINKING HEAP OF ASSHOLES!!" she roared, but it was so loud in the hallway that it was drowned out by the students' own chattering.

"Ryoma-kun!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Ukyou turned around, utterly confused. "_Huh_?"

At this, Sakuno turned a dark red. "U-um...!"

Ukyou blinked a few times, then she laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You probably saw the hair and thought it was Ryo, right?"

Sakuno nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry..."

Ukyou waved her arms in front of her. "Nah, it's fine! I get that a lot, you know?" Ukyou stared at the bento box in her hands. Then she grinned. "Is that for Ryo?" she teased, nudging her with her elbow.

Sakuno blushed harder and stuttered, "Um...uhm...!"

"SAKUNO! Why'd you leave me?!" Tomoka was pushing past the crowd and sighed heavily once she got to her. She looked up. "Oh, Echizen-san." She stated.

"Osakada..." Ukyou acknowledged bluntly. Then she turned away from the loud-mouthed girl and told Sakuno, "Ryuzaki, Ryo might be outside, sleeping or something. He was studying for a test, I think; he kept me up all night!"

"It's because this mark is important. Anyway, knowing you, you might've failed. You merely _glanced_ at the study sheet, and you were out cold half a millisecond later."

Ukyou twisted round. "Ryo!" she whined, banging his shoulder with her clenched fist. Then she tapped Sakuno on the back and winked at her before running into her classroom.

-

-

"Hello, Ukyou-chan. We seem to be seeing each other a lot these days."

Ukyou looked at the Rikkai team nervously. "Eh...yeah..."

"Ukyou! Stop dawdling! 50 laps around the courts!" Tezuka shouted, glaring at the younger Echizen twin.

Ukyou gaped, her jaw hanging open. "WHA – DUH – WHAT DID I DO?!" she screamed, making everyone wince.

"60!"

"WHAT?!"

"70!"

"But – !"

"I'll keep increasing the number! 80!"

"BUCHOU, YOU'RE SUCH A – !"

"Ok, that's it! 100!"

"I DON'T LIKE TO SUFFER!"

"...Do you wish for me to go higher?"

Ukyou stood and glared at her captain for a full minute before grumbling insults under her breath and taking off.

_Why does everyone like making me suffer?!_ She wailed inwardly, pumping her arms back and forth to the steady rhythm of her feet hitting the ground.

"Saa, Ukyou-chan. Looks like I'll be joining you."

Ukyou snapped her head up, yelping as her neck cracked unintentionally. "Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji smiled at her gently.

"What did you do?"

"I offered his some of Inui's drink."

"...uh...huh..." Ukyou sweat dropped, as she ran past the rest of the team.

"Ukyou-chan, would you like some?"

"N-N-N-N-N...NO THANK YOU!"

They ran together in silence, Fuji a step faster than Ukyou. "Ne, senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Why's Tezuka-senpai the buchou?"

"Why? Because Yamato-buchou asked him to, didn't he?"

"No, I mean, why didn't be become a military trainer or something?" Ukyou scowled, turning the corner a second after Fuji did.

Fuji stared at her blankly before chuckling quietly. "I don't know, Ukyou-chan. I really don't know."

-

-

"Un-un-ngh..." Ukyou gasped for breath as she lay on the court, face-down after her run.

Tezuka walked to her and helped her up. He stared at her sweat-trickling face before handing her a towel. "At least it helps your stamina."

"Ow...my chest hurts..." She lay back down and stared at the sky.

"Ukyou, you're in the middle of a tennis court. Get up before you get – !"

Too late.

Someone had stepped on Ukyou's face when they were chasing a fateful tennis ball.

Kirihara looked down and reacted instantly. "...Hoo boy..."

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!! THAT HURT, YOU OVERGROWN MONKEY!!"

Ukyou's scream echoed through the school and down the streets.

-

-

"Ow! Stop whacking me!"

"All! Your! Fault! For! Giving! Me! A! _STUPID_! NOSEBLEED!!" Ukyou exclaimed, whacking Kirihara for every word she said.

"Ow! Let me – OW! WILL YOU STOP IT?"

"NO!"

-

-

**Yes, short chappie. Ok, I'm getting tired of saying 'sorry' for every chapter, so yeah. I'm sorry. I won't go into details. I'm quite...drained.**

**CYAZ NEXT TIME! (which is hopefully REALLY soon...)**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Especially **_**iWolf**_** and **_**Naruto's-Love**_**!**

**iWolf: Thanks SO, SO much for understanding... Actually, I think you're one of the only people who bother reading my incredibly boring **_**A/N's**_** at the end...Lol! Here, you can have two cookies! -gives out cookies-**

**Naruto's-Love: Thanks for all the reviews; one for every chappie! I'm so happy! You also get cookies! -gives two cookies-**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed; I really appreciate it!**

**-**

**-**

"Akaya...you ok?"

"What. Do. You. Think?"

"Uh oh...he's talking in one-word sentences. That is not good. That is _not_ good..." Marui chanted, staring at his kouhai.

Niou just cackled. "That's so like you, brat! You stepped on that Echizen girl's face!"

"It. Wasn't. My. Fault." Kirihara squeezed out between his gritted teeth.

Yukimura examined Kirihara's shoulder; the area Ukyou kept whacking until Ryoma threatened to shave Karupin's head bald. "She hits hard, doesn't she? There's going to be a big bruise there in the morning..."

"Not. My. Fault." He repeated, his head bowed down low and his eyes closed. His face wrinkled up in a wince as Yukimura examined his shoulder further.

Yanagi put a hand to his temple. "Stop fussing, Akaya. You're being childish."

"I _am_ a child, damn it."

"Thirteen years old, Akaya. _Thirteen_. You're a _teen._" Yagyuu reminded him, pushing his glasses up to his face.

"I am so, so _glad_ that the stupid girl has to run an extra fifty laps." Kirihara muttered, standing up and grabbing his racket.

Yukimura frowned. "Now, now...Akaya, that's not a way to think."

"You're right; my thoughts aren't harsh enough."

-

-

Fuji looked at Ukyou, who was running her twentieth-something lap. She rounded the corner and wiped glistening beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Ne, Tezuka. Don't you think you're being a little hard on her? She's a girl, and she's younger." Fuji's concern for Ukyou overpowered the respect he had for his tennis captain.

"She whacked a tennis player, Fuji. Do you _think_ she should be let off easily?"

"I still think you're going too hard on her." Fuji objected.

_Maybe I am..._ Tezuka's thoughts barged in on him, startling the normally stoic captain. He heaved a sigh. "Ukyou! You may stop now."

Ukyou paused, panting. "Wha...? I...still got...uh...34 laps...to do..." she finished, falling to her knees in her spot. She began coughing heavily, struggling to get air to pass through her lungs.

Fuji's eyes snapped open. "Ukyou-chan!" he yelled, running towards the petite girl, followed by Ryoma and the sudden rush of the other regulars. The Rikkai team followed soon after.

Ukyou's lungs felt like they were on fire, and she tried to take in air, but her lungs wouldn't allow it. Then, with lack of air, she fell, temporarily unconscious, into the warm arms of one person.

-

-

Ukyou's eyes fluttered open. "Hamburger..." she muttered, rolling over to her side. She heard a few whispers, and then an object, which oddly felt like a hand, thumped her in the head bluntly.

She shot out of the bed, mumbling, "Who died?"

Wait...Bed?

Ukyou looked at her surroundings, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes. She indeed, was lying in a bed. A strange, white one.

"UCCHAN!" was the first thing she heard, and she felt a heavy load launch itself onto her.

"Eiji, wait! Get off her! She's not feeling well!"

"Nya!"

"Where am I, and what am I doing in the nurse's office?" Ukyou yawned, stretching. Then she came to her senses. "Who knocked me in the head?"

Fuji chuckled, relieved that she was okay. "Guess," he pressed mysteriously.

Ukyou frowned and scanned the room. The regulars, plus the Rikkai team, were standing before her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I dunno...the cookie monster? 'Cus that's what happened in my dream..." she mumbled, before falling back into slumber.

_She dreamt about the...cookie monster?_ Fuji stifled a chuckle.

Tezuka's eyes furrowed. _Cookie monster?_

Yukimura's eyes danced with laughter. _How interesting..._

Ryoma, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. _There she goes again, having her weird dreams._ He didn't want to admit that he was quite worried when she suddenly collapsed. _That girl...always so reckless and idiotic..._

He raised his hand again and promptly smacked his sister's head yet again. She shot up, her eyes drowsy. She attempted to glare at him, but a yawn disrupted her efforts.

"Stop waking me up..." Ukyou hid under the covers again.

Ryoma just pulled them off. "Up. Now."

Another yawn. "Make me."

Ryoma twitched. He was about to retort, when the nurse entered the room calmly.

Tezuka was the first to react. "Sensei, what happened to her?"

The nurse looked surprised. She cleared her throat nervously. "Well, she's been over-exerting herself these past few days. I understand that you play tennis, yes?"

Tezuka nodded stiffly.

"Well, I'd think it'd be best if you let her rest a couple days..."

"What if I don't wanna?"

Everyone stared at Ukyou, who'd been listening to the conversation quietly.

Ryoma sighed and placed his hand forcefully on his sister's head.

"Ow!"

"You are going to rest. And when I say rest, I _mean_ rest." He replied, knowing how awful it was when Ukyou was told to 'rest'.

-

_"I don't wanna!" A 9-year old Ukyou screamed at her brother. She'd twisted her ankle when she was playing soccer the other day, and she wasn't going to let up._

_"Too bad." Ryoma walked out of the room, leaving her problems to their older cousin._

_Nanako walked in the room. "Alright, Ukyou-chan! Maybe it'd be better if you slept first. Alright?"_

_Ukyou grumbled unhappily and climbed into bed slowly, careful not to move her ankle around too much. "Where's Ryo going?"_

_"To play tennis with Oji-sama."_

_"Oh." Ukyou lay back down and closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep. Nanako saw this and slowly closed the door, leaving her alone._

_As Nanako went down the stairs, Ukyou opened one eye, and then the other. She sat up and sighed, stumbled to the window, and opened it. She looked down. All she had to do was climb down. Right?_

_Ukyou stretched her good leg out and slowly placed it onto the ledge of the window, gulping slightly. She winced as she tried to get her sprained leg in the same position._

_"Ow...ow...ow..." she muttered, quickly swinging her leg over the windowsill._

_"UKYOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

_Ukyou looked down, to face her panicking father and gaping brother. She inhaled slowly as she remembered; this was the window to the _backyard.

_"Um...hi?" she tried, earning only an angry glare from her brother._

-

"And he wouldn't talk to me! For a whole week!" Ukyou shrieked, waving her arms in the air.

The tennis players just stared back at her, blinking confusedly after the story ended.

"...What?"

-

-

**Yay, an update!**

**I give cookies to reviewers!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	16. Chapter 16

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Ok, as you all know, school is starting (hooray...). I just wanted to let you people know that I won't be updating as often; stupid homework and stupid teachers... You get what I mean, right? I'll try and update at least every two weeks, and maybe even earlier, but don't blame me if I end up updating in a few **_**months**_**. I'm sorry...and I'm sure this goes the same for every other author, right? So...yeah.**

**Oh, and can you please read what I have to say at the bottom?**** Thanks,**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

"Ah, Ryoma! I have a favor to ask of you." Ryuzaki-sensei spoke, facing the older twin.

Ryoma turned around with a bored expression on his face. "What?"

Ryuzaki-sensei twitched. _This rude brat..._ "Well, Sakuno needs some help with her form; maybe you could give her some tips tomorrow?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Sure."

"Normally, I'd ask Ukyou to do it, but since she needs her rest, I have no choice but to ask you."

"You could've asked the other team members..." Ryoma pointed out bluntly, trying not to push it so he wouldn't lose his position.

"Yes, but you seem to be one of the only people who act familiar with her." She reasoned.

Ryoma let out an exaggerated sigh on purpose. "Fine, whatever."

"You're a big help, Ryoma. And how's Ukyou doing...?" she asked hesitantly. She'd witnessed Ukyou's tantrum when school was over and it was time for club activities.

"I had to threaten her, but it was all good."

-

_"I AM NOT GOING HOME!" Ukyou shrieked again, her face pale._

_"Yes you are." Ryoma pointed in the direction of their house. "Home. Now."_

_"No!"_

_Ryoma sighed. "You need the rest."_

_"Rest, shmest, I don't care! Why can't I play too?" Ukyou whined, unaware of the team members, including Rikkai, staring at the two._

_Ryoma was at the last resort. "If you don't go home right now, I swear that I'll shave Karupin bald."_

_Ukyou froze and stared at Ryoma in horror. "You wouldn't!" she hissed._

_Ryoma smirked. That got her. "Try me," he taunted._

_Ukyou scrunched her face up in distaste, but she ran off, yelling, "I'LL BE BACK!" at the top of her lungs._

-

_And hopefully, she won't..._ Ryoma thought, tipping his cap down.

"I see... Well, how long is she going to stay at home?"

"As long as 'Kaa-san and Nanako-san can stand her ripping up pillows and her cursing. Once they've had enough, she can come back." He said this as if it were nothing.

Ryuzaki-sensei blinked in shock. "Well, tell them 'good luck' for me." And she walked away.

-

-

"Evil...evil...Ryo..." Ukyou muttered, stabbing her cushion. She didn't want to give Nanako and Rinko much trouble, so she only took one pillow to torture. And here she was, a fruit knife in her right hand, stabbing her own cushion to its death.

"First, he bans me from using the left hand...then he tells me to 'go home and rest'! What kind of awful brother is he?!" she spoke to herself, stabbing it a few more times.

Karupin was sitting beside her, watching the fluff of the pillow fly into the air as Ukyou took the knife out. His eyes darted back and forth, and his tail twitched in anticipation.

As Ukyou stood up to put the knife away, Karupin pounced on the pillow, making more of the fluff poof out, and he jumped around in happiness.

"Karu, what're you doing?" Ukyou came back into the room, staring at Karupin pouncing on pieces of fluff.

He stared at her, temporarily pausing his game, and meowed before continuing to chase the flying fluff pieces.

Ukyou stared at him, confused. "How do you find that fun?"

Karupin meowed again and resumed his pouncing.

Ukyou sighed. "Well, you're a cat, and I'm human, so I guess each species has its own way of having fun."

"Meow."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Meow."

"...No, Karu. Humans are smarter."

"Meow meow!"

"Yes they are!"

Karupin, who knew everything his owner was saying, meowed in protest.

And as for Ukyou, who didn't understand a thing her cat was trying to say, she made up all of Karupin's responses. So technically, she was talking to herself.

-

-

Ryoma shuddered.

Eiji glomped him, noticing his sudden action. "Nya...what's wrong, Ochibi?"

Ryoma shook his head. "I just had a strange feeling."

This time, his team members and Rikkai were listening as well. "About what?"

"That my sister is doing something incredibly stupid."

"...Huh?"

Marui frowned. "But isn't she always doing something stupid? It's one of her characteristics. She's either _doing_ something stupid, or she's _saying_ something really stupid!" he pointed out. "But I sorta like her like that; she wouldn't be the same if she weren't weird!"

Fuji chuckled. "That's true...Ukyou-chan is a strange person, but she can be a decent person when she wants to."

Tezuka grunted and added, "When she wants to? I'd say she does it unconsciously; she doesn't know when she's being weird, or when she's being nice."

"I think she's pretty interesting...not everyone sneaks into a hospital room, swipes the doctor's coat, puts it on, and starts dancing." Yukimura recalled, a smile plastered on his face.

Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Oh...never mind then."

Tezuka interrupted the conversation. "Alright, that's enough! Let's get back to practicing."

"Hai!"

-

-

The next da –

"I WANNA COME TOO!" Ukyou screamed, waking the whole household.

As you can clearly see, Ukyou is almost the exact opposite of her twin brother, even though they are twins.

Rinko stumbled into the kitchen, finding her two children standing face to face in a heated argument. "Ukyou, Ryoma, is everything alright?"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"It's fine, Mom."

Rinko looked back and forth between the two and yawned. "Can the two of you _not_ wake the entire house for _once_?"

"Sorry..." the two said in unison.

And as their mother left, Ukyou hissed at her brother again, "I. Want. To. Come. Too. Why'd Ryuzaki-sensei tell you and not _me_?" she whined.

"Because you still need to rest; I'm only going to train Ryuzaki. The younger one," he added.

Ukyou blinked a few times before smiling slyly. "Heh...so it's a date? Hm...a tennis date, huh?"

"Ukyou, shut up."

"Fine! I won't spy on you today. You probably need your _privacy_..." she snickered.

"I said, _shut up._"

"Yeah, yeah! Have fun on your _date_!"

"Ukyou?"

"Mhm?"

"I _will_ shave Karu bald."

"Ok, and out you go! I'm not saying anything anymore! Out!"

And he was shoved outside.

-

-

"Bend your knees and look at the ball, not at the ground."

"H-hai... Whoops!" Sakuno squeaked, accidently hitting the ball too hard. Ryoma caught it in his left hand and examined the newly bought ball.

He fumbled with it in his hands and came upon a small drawing. Of a boy. It was drawn chibi-style, so he couldn't tell who it was. He growled, instantly become somewhat jealous. "Who's this on your ball?"

Sakuno looked up at him. "Eh?" She walked towards him so she could see what he saw. Then she blinked in surprise.

"Well?" Ryoma pressed.

"Um...Ryoma-kun...it's you." Sakuno pointed out in slight surprise. "See? There's the hat...and your hair..."

Ryoma stood there, inwardly shocked at this realization.

"W-well, who else does it look like?" Sakuno giggled.

He looked away. "Start practicing again." He said softly.

"H-hai, hai!"

-

-

**Ok, for the ****second important note:**

**I just read some REALLY good PoT stories by XxMichyBabyxX and she's not getting much nice reviews! I really recommend her stories; they're full of fluffiness, and I luff them! So can you please review her stories? They're not getting enough love... Also, no flames; I don't think she'd like those...**

**Ok! Reviewers get cupcakes this time! YAY! xD**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the terrible wait! I'm so sorry! But it'll be pauses like this when I'll be able to type. I apologize...Forgive me?**

**But I'm here now and that's all that matters!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

"Have fun?" Ukyou snickered, receiving a deadly glare.

"Hn." Ryoma shrugged his jacket off and left it on the floor. "Pick that up."

Ukyou frowned. "What? Why? It's yours."

"You're such a lazy person."

"_You're_ the lazy one! How am _I_ lazy?" Ukyou stooped down to pick the jacket up, making a disgusted face.

"You just are."

Ukyou followed her brother out of the kitchen to the living room. "_I am NOT_!"

"Whatever. Just drop it," he groaned, talking about the subject.

Ukyou took this chance to tease him and dropped the jacket, a smug look on her face. "There. Happy?"

Ryoma growled. "You think?"

"Yup."

"...Kaa-san!"

"Hey! No tattling! RYO! Kaa-san, he started it! It's not my fault! Blame him!" Ukyou wailed, waving her arms in the air and picking the jacket back up.

-

-

"I'm going to ask this question once more: Why is Rikkai following us everywhere? And why are we at a bowling alley?" Ukyou asked, tugging on her tinted green hair.

Eiji grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Cuuuz..." he dragged on, rolling his eyes lazily.

"Yeeess?"

"I dunno."

Ukyou slapped her forehead. Ryoma pointed out, "And that was two questions, not one."

"Shut up, Ryo!"

"No."

"I _said_, SHUT UP!" And she stomped hard, injuring her foot. She also got clonked over the head by Ryoma, which earned her another injury.

"Ow!" she whined, glaring at her brother. He feigned innocence by drinking his Ponta drink he had brought just before their upperclassmen had pulled them out of their own house.

Oishi calmed the two teams and explained the rules. "This is just like regular bowling, but we're going to work in teams. If you get a gutter ball, you have to..."

"...drink my Special Remix 2000." Inui finished, his glasses gleaming.

Everyone gulped.

There are...eight people in Rikkaidai, and ten people in Seigaku, including Ukyou-chan..." Oishi was cut off by Ukyou, whose hands were both occupied with either her head or her foot.

"What's the '_including Ukyou-chan_' for?"

"Well...seeing as you're the only girl..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Girls and boys are equal!" Ukyou proclaimed, raising a fist in the air.

-

-

"...or so I said..." Ukyou said, looking glumly at the scores in her team. Her team consisted of herself, Marui, and Inui.

"I-NU-I-SEN-PAI!" she roared, red in the face. "WILL YOU GET YOUR GAME ON?!"

Marui yawned. "For once, I agree with the kid," he said lazily.

"I'm no kid! You're only two years older than me..."

Inui pushed his glasses up and recalculated in his brain.

Ukyou huffed and sat back down in her seat. At this rate, they were going to be the losing ones. So far, the Momoshiro-Kaidoh-Niou team and the Kawamura-Jackal-Oishi team had dropped out. There were only four teams left, and they could _not_ afford to lose.

"Hey," the bubble-gum blower nudged the girl, "it's your turn."

Ukyou 'eeped' and turned around. "...So you say, but..." she looked at the bowling pins. "...I've never been really good at this..." she muttered, holding the heavy ball with two hands.

Marui smacked her on the back encouragingly. "Go for it!"

Ukyou stuck her tongue out and rolled the ball swiftly but hesitantly towards her goal. It swerved and almost tipped over the edge. "Noo...!" she squeaked.

Then, a miracle happened and it managed to skim one pin, which sent a chain reaction. It knocked over three, at the most.

The younger twin sighed and cheered, obviously happy. She breathed out, smiling brightly as she exchanged a high five with Marui.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's strange. How come you can use your left hand when you bowl but not for tennis?"

Ukyou stared at him. "...You doofus."

Marui blinked. "Huh?"

"This _is_ my right hand, stupid!"

Marui studied it closely and shook his head. "No it isn't."

"_Yes it is_." Ukyou slapped her forehead. "You can't tell from your lefts and your rights?"

Jackal jumped into the conversation, grinning. "Marui, you can't tell from your lefts and rights?"

"Eh..."

Ukyou cleared her throat. "Okay...Quiz! Which hand do you use to play tennis?"

"Left!"

Ukyou whacked his head. "BZZT! WRONG!"

The Rikkai regulars stared at Marui in disbelief. Yanagi was busy discussing this problem with Inui, who was nodding at his assumptions.

"Next question! Which one of my hands is _not_ injured?"

"Left!"

Ukyou whacked his head yet again. "WRONG! Sheesh! Didn't I just tell you a while ago?! You ol' buffoon!"

And this continued for quite a while, and bowling was forgotten...

-

-

Marui came out of the bowling building with many, _many_ bumps on his head. "Ow..." he complained for the hundredth time.

Ukyou sighed. "It was _your_ fault that we got kicked out! All 'cus you can't tell which your left hand is and which your right is!" She raised a hand to smack him again but Kirihara stepped into the picture.

"Heh...that's poor of you, Marui-senpai!" he flipped his hair.

Ukyou smacked him. "_YOU_ SHUT UP!"

"Ow!" he whined, covering his head.

Ukyou babbled on about how ridiculously they wasted the day, and Ryoma had to whack _her_ in order for her to stop ranting.

"Ryo, that _HURT_!"

"Damn it...it was _supposed _to!"

Yukimura laughed nervously. "Now, now...let's stop this mess."

The twins ignored him and kept arguing.

" – and you were the one who broke the legs of my chair so I fell off!"

"Well, you're the one who got Karupin to keep scratching me when I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You weren't doing _anything_! You were _supposed _to be cooking dinner, _AND_ YOU LEFT THE STOVE ON!"

"Isn't takeout good enough for you?!"

"Not when you're bothering everyone, you selfish – "

"ENOUGH!" Tezuka roared. Ukyou gulped and Ryoma 'che'ed.

"50 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL DURING TENNIS PRACTICE!"

"NOOOOOO! Ryo, this is all your fault!"

"Me?! What did _I_ do?!"

"EVERYTHING!"

-

-

"Ryo, where'd you put my sweater?"

"I don't take your sweaters."

"You lie!" Ukyou jumped at him, yelling. "Give me my sweater!"

"I didn't take your sweater!" he repeated, moving out of the way. Ukyou crashed into their bedroom door.

"OW! Damn it that _hurt_!"

"Duh, it was supposed to!"

"I hate you, Ryo!"

"Likewise!"

Ukyou huffed and crossed her arms. Karu wandered into their room and meowed. "Karu, come over here. Ryo's being a butt, so leave him alone."

Karupin was about to make his way over but...

"No, Karu. Ignore her. Come over here."

Now Karupin was confused. This way? He looked at Ukyou, who was smiling at him. Or that way? He stared at Ryoma.

Ukyou glared at Ryoma. "He's coming _here_." She snarled.

Ryoma glared back. "No, he's coming _here_."

They both looked at the innocent cat. "Karu!"

Karupin meowed and shrunk back at their intense glares. They both said – clearly – with those expression on their faces, _'come-over-here-or-I'll-castrate-you'_.

In the end, the poor kitty was unable to decide and he wandered out of the room.

"Karu/Karupin!"

-

-

**I. Am. So. Sorry. FORGIVE ME! At least it's up now, right? Heh...don't KILL ME! I give...cookies...?**

**Something tells me that won't work anymore. How 'bout muffins?**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET TWO MUFFINS!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah, yeah…kill me. BUT I'M ALSO HAPPY! I GOT CAKE FROM iWolf-chan! She's nice, and so are the rest of the reviewers.**

**I OFFER COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

Ukyou sighed. There was just simply nothing to do on a Saturday morning, other than bother Ryo and play with Karu.

Well, she'd already done those two things, and she'd been able to avoid playing tennis with her left hand all week.

"BUT THERE'S NOTHING TO DOOO!!!" Ukyou cried, shouting over and over again at the skies.

"What the heck are _you_ screaming about?"

Ukyou turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Who're you?"

The girl tilted her head to the side. Then she shrugged. "No one special." She was carrying a grocery bag, full of…

"Is that _chocolate_?!" Ukyou squealed, snatching the plastic bag from the stranger and gasping in pure delight at the goodies that were inside.

"Hey, that's mine!" The brunette grabbed the bag back and frowned. "That's _my_ chocolate."

Ukyou pouted. "Can _I_ have some?"

"No."

Ukyou frowned. "Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out.

The brunette paused and inspected Ukyou carefully. Ukyou blinked. "What?"

"I think I've seen you somewhere before…" The girl decided, snapping her fingers, trying to remember.

"What? Where?"

"Uhm…I'm thinking… at some school or something?" Then she widened her eyes. "But weren't you a _boy_ the last time that happened?"

Ukyou furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh? 'Scuse me? Last time I checked, I think I was a girl."

"But you grew your hair a bit longer and you didn't talk much back then…wait. Why are you talking so much right now?" She questioned. "Boy, you sure have changed."

"Really?" Ukyou put a hand to her chin. "I don't remember not talking. Ever."

"Oh yeah! You go to Seigaku, right?"

"From what I remember, yeah." Ukyou nodded.

"You know the regulars, right? The tennis regulars?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take me to them? I'm supposed to 'interview' their captain."

Ukyou smiled. "On one condition."

"Anything!" Then she muttered under her breath, "Keigo's going to kill me if I don't…"

"Give me your chocolate."

-

-

"This girl eats a whole lotta chocolate…" The girl muttered as Ukyou popped in the 14th chocolate bar in her mouth.

"Oh yeah," Ukyou paused, trying to swallow the load of gump down her throat, "what's your name?"

"I'm Nakamura Michiko, a third year in Hyotei Gakuen." Michiko smiled wryly. The smile faded as she saw Ukyou shove three bars at a time down her throat.

Ukyou coughed and pounded her chest, sighing finally as the lump of sweets made it down her throat. "Hyotei, huh? You're a school reporter?"

Michiko scratched her head and shrugged. "Uh, something like that."

"Oh. Who asked you?"

Michiko's blank look twisted into a scowling, furious gaze in two seconds flat. "Atobe…Keigo… that _evil…diva…_" she squeezed out.

Ukyou widened her eyes in horror at her transformation. "Eh…" she looked around, "chocolate?" She offered, holding out a chocolate bar.

Michiko grabbed it without thinking, ripping the wrapper into shreds and tearing the chocolate teddy bear's head off with her teeth.

Ukyou stared at her in amazement and clapped hesitantly.

_Clap._

_Clap._

_Clap._

-

-

"I think it was somewhere around here…" Ukyou bit her lip, looking at the row of houses across the street.

Michiko shrugged and stepped forward. "Oh well…let's just ding dong ditch the doorbells and see."

Ukyou frowned. "I thought it was called nicky nicky nine doors."

Michiko stared at Ukyou. "No, I've always called it ding dong ditching."

Ukyou argued, "Well, I've always called it nicky nickying."

_One thousand kajillion minutes later…_

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" The neighbors yelled. Unfortunately, the twos' argument had become so loud that the neighbors got sick and tired of listening to 'nicky nicky' or 'dingy dongie' …whatever they had called it.

Both Ukyou and Michiko retaliated and muttered, "Hai."

They were silent for a while, before Michiko asked Ukyou something. "Hey, what's your name? You're obviously different from the other guy who looked a lot like you."

Ukyou folded her hands behind her head and explained. "Oh, you're probably talking about Ryo. He's my twin brother, who's really annoying. I'm Ukyou. Echizen Ukyou."

Michiko 'oohh'ed and smiled at her. "Well…nice to meet you?"

Ukyou grinned toothily. "Yeah!"

-

-

A while later, Michiko panted heavily and wiped sweat off her brow. "Ukyou-chan…how many houses have we ding dong ditched?"

Ukyou held onto a nearby wall for support. "I…dunno… We only have two houses let to nicky though."

The wall handed her a bottle of water, and Ukyou sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Mr. Wall!"

Michiko noticed what she said and looked up abruptly. "Ukyou-chan… areyou talking to the WALL?"

Ukyou blinked. "So what if I am?"

"Ukyou, I'd like to have you know that I'm not a wall."

Michiko screeched and pointed her finger. "It TALKED!!!"

Ukyou turned around slowly and let out a breath. "Buchou!"

Michiko dropped her face expression and questioned, "Buchou? Y'mean…this is Seigaku's captain?"

"Yeah," Ukyou confirmed, smiling sheepishly at Tezuka, who stared back at her.

"What are you doing, Ukyou…in front of my house?"

-

-

**Phew…it was up earlier than I expected…I truly am sorry for not updating.**

**Want chocolate? REVIEW!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay. I'm gonna make it up to you guys for not writing all holiday. I'm going to write EXTRA long for today! MUAHAHAHAHA! That's actually pretty rare, for me. xD Anyway, I'm all pumped!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

-

-

No one had spoken since the two girls had entered the Tezuka household. Michiko twitched nervously from her seat as Ukyou stared in awe at all the fragile items in the house.

Tezuka came in, holding a tray with three cups of tea and a teapot on it. He set them down quietly and eyed the two girls. One of them was scanning the room with wide eyes, and the other just stared back at him warily. Tezuka sighed and rubbed his temples. How did he get into this mess?

"Ukyou."

Ukyou whipped around, then sighed in relief as she noticed she hadn't broken anything. "Yeah?"

Tezuka was somewhat afraid, although he didn't show it, to ask this question, "What were you doing in front of my house?"

Michiko frowned and muttered under her breath, "Oh yeah, just go ahead and ignore me, would you."

Tezuka darted his eyes to look at her. "Of course, if that is what you wish."

Michiko stared at him again, now with her eyes wide open as well as her mouth.

Then, a sudden ring rang from Ukyou's pocket. Startled, Michiko yelped and quickly put her hands to her mouth as Ukyou jumped and reached into her pocket, pulling out a cell phone.

"H'llo?"

"_Ukyou, where the hell are you?_"

The voice was loud and angry, and Ukyou squeezed her eyes shut before opening them slowly again. "I'm fine, if that's what you're wondering."

Michiko shot a confused look at Tezuka, who merely gave her a one-shoulder shrug before turning back to look at his teammate.

"_You didn't answer my question._"

"Calm down, Ryo!"

"_I _am_ calm!_"

"No you're not!"

"_Yes I am!_"

"No you're not!"

"_I'll cook tonight if you say 'yes you are'._"

"Yes you are! ...Wait. Ryo, you big fat meanie!"

"_I'm not mean. Nor am I fat._"

"Yes you _are_!"

"Ahem."

Ukyou looked at the two, who were still in the room. Michiko had two pillows on each side of her head, and Tezuka had stuck his fingers in his ears, trying to block out the sound. "Oh," she blinked, "sorry."

"_So again...where in the seven hells are you?_"

"I'm not _in_ hell."

A cry of frustration rang through the phone, and Ukyou flinched. "Don't _do_ that!"

"_Well then tell me where you are!"_

"At Buchou's house."

"..."

"Ryo?"

"..."

"You there?"

"_What the hell are you doing at Buchou's house?_"

"Erm. I forgot."

"…"

"…hello?"

"_!#$#%$^%&&(*)(!!!!_"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ stupid!"

The tea was forgotten as the two argued with each other for the next ten minutes...

-

-

Michiko slammed the table, her face red. "Will you just..._stop_...arguing with him?" She was trying very, very hard not to throw pull her hair out. Which…wouldn't be very pleasant, seeing as Michiko's hair was a nice shade of dark brown, with yellow streaks running through her brown locks.

Ukyou blinked and face Michiko before replying innocently, "But you have to say _please_."

Michiko was almost at the end of her rope, and if her phone hadn't started ringing just about now, she would've started chucking chocolate at people. She jammed her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Hello?" she growled.

Ukyou slid her phone shut, hanging up effectively on her brother, and peered over at Michiko, whose face was red.

Tezuka looked at each girl with well-hidden confusion and let out a sigh, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

And he asked himself yet again:

_How in the world did he get himself into this mess?_

-

-

Ryoma was at the Tezuka household in less than ten minutes, and began yelling at Ukyou when she appeared, holding chocolate in her hand.

"Aw, c'mon, Ryo! Don't be mad! Have a Lindor!" Ukyou held out her hand.

"I don't _want_ a damn Lindor! _You_ were _supposed_ to be at the _hospital_, getting your _wrist_ checked!"

"My wrist is _fine_, stupid! It's not hurting anymore, and I can flex it like I did before! See?" She twisted her wrist a few times to show him.

"I don't _care_! And what the hell is stupid Monkey King doing at Buchou's house?"

Ukyou looked behind her brother and saw a black, shiny limo parked by the Tezuka household. The car door opened, and a driver wearing a suspicious black suit came out and opened another door, in which a sparkly, grey blob stepped out of.

Ukyou widened her eyes suddenly, and Michiko pushed past her and Ryoma both, a scowl evident on her face.

Incoherent yelling was heard from the spunky girl, and Atobe merely flipped his hair and put his arm around her. Michiko turned bright pink and shoved it away.

Tezuka then stepped out of his house with that same stoic expression on his face. "What do you think you're doing, all of you?"

Ukyou 'eeped' and received a whack from her brother, who just glanced up at Tezuka and pulled his cap down.

Michiko whipped around and began yelling, "IT'S THIS IDIOT'S FAULT! HE TOLD ME TO COME AND FIND YOU TO RESEARCH OR SOMETHING SO HE COULD DEFEAT YOU IN TENNIS AND I ENDED UP DRINKING TEA AT YOUR HOUSE!"

Atobe frowned and glared at Tezuka, "I _will_ beat you someday!" Then he seemed to have realized something and turned back to Michiko in astonishment. "YOU HAD TEA AT HIS HOUSE? You always reject Ore-sama's invites! What's so special about him?!" And as he rambled on and on about Tezuka's supposed 'defeat', Ukyou scrunched up her nose.

"Someday meaning never?"

Despite his cocky, arrogant personality, Ryoma felt the corners of his lips tug upwards just a touch.

Tezuka's eyes softened lightly at the comment. "How's your wrist?" he asked stiffly, not used to taking the role of a worried person.

"Oh. It's fine. I think I can play with it again. But before that, I need to kick that stupid Sasabe's butt to the moon."

Ryoma's eyes lit up and he smirked. "Well…what better time to do it than now?"

-

-

"Wait…where are we going again?"

"Street tennis."

"We could always play at Ore-sama's place. We have indoor _and_ outdoor tennis courts…"

"Monkey King, you shut up."

"…hmph."

-

-

"Ah, look! It's that little brat who ran away a while ago? How's your hand?" Sasabe and the rest of his friends cackled in laughter.

Michiko frowned. "Can I go beat them up?"

"No, _I_ wanna beat 'em up!" Ukyou retorted, jacking her brother's tennis bag and pulling out his racket.

"…That's my racket you're holding."

Ukyou grinned and twirled the racket around in her hand. "So what if it's your racket?" Then she grinned wider. "You still cooking tonight?"

"Take out."

"No! Cook, you lazy butt!"

"...fine."

"If I beat this dude again six games to love, will I get the non-burnt meat this time?"

"…I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Ukyou cheered, now completely motivated. Then she pointed the racket at a slightly surprised racket, and her cockiness came through. "If I win, you have to sing lullabies to me all the way home."

"…what?"

Ryoma cut in, "She's weird like that." But then he smirked. "But it would be kind of interesting…to hear bullies like you singing lullabies."

Michiko jumped in and rubbed her hands together. "Now I wanna hear this!"

Atobe frowned and quirked his eyebrow. "Show-off…" he muttered. He never _did_ like the little whelp that always made fun of him.

Michiko climbed up the umpire chair and grinned evilly. "Alright! It's a one-set match! Decide who's going to serve!"

"Which?" Ukyou asked lazily, her hand on the racket.

"Rough."

Ukyou spun the racket, and it stopped, the racket faced upside-down.

"Okay! Sasabe to serve!"

-

-

…**Eheh…uh. Filler chappie? Kinda? Sorta? Ah whatever…it was a bit longer than normal chappies… Michy…I think I failed on your personality this time…uh well…**

**Review!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


End file.
